Hope plus Vampire
by Hiro Chiba
Summary: AU: With the fall of Orphan and Cocoon, Hope and his friends live peacefully on Pulse for months. But, Hope is now 15 and is starting high school, but what would happen if he picked up a flyer for Yokai Academy in the mail? Rated T for some language, violence, etc.
1. 15th birthdays plus Yokai Academy

**A/N: Recently, I have been taking up a lot of interest in Rosario +  
Vampire and Final Fantasy XIII. My favorite character from the game is Hope, and I have been reading a LOT of Rosario + Vampire crossover fanfictions (because those are some of the most decent ones I've read so far) and decided to go with one of my own.**

***I don't own anything used in this story, all credit shall go to their respectful creators***

**Summary: Anyway, this is an AU story takes place after the fall of Cocoon, Orphan, and the ending of the L'Cie and crystal stasis. Serah is awake from her crystal stasis and married to Snow now. Fang and Vanille are not in crystal stasis and are kicking it in somewhere in the wilds of Gran Pulse. Lightning and the gang have lost their L'Cie brands for good…or have they? **

** Hope Estheim is 15 and ready to enter high school, but what would happen if he found a flyer and application for Yokai Academy? Read onward to find out! **

** … … …**

_Hope plus Vampire_

Chapter 1: 15th birthdays plus Yokai Academy

9:45am

A young woman with pink hair in a side ponytail walked up the stairs toward a room and opened it slowly. This young woman's name was Serah Farron, the younger sister of Lightning, whom has just recently married a blonde named Snow Villiers and woke up from crystal stasis. Today, she was particularly cheerful, and it was for a particularly young orphan named Hope Estheim.

With a smile that could brighten a person's day on her face, she knocked lightly on the door to Hope's room and opened it to walk in. Upon entering the room, her smile widened at the sight before her. Sleeping peacefully underneath twisted covers was a young pale boy with short silver hair.

Giggling, she walked up to the curtains and opened them up to let the bright morning sun flood into the room. The light was enough to cause the boy to groan and stir awake. He was a very light sleeper, especially after the hectic journey to fulfill his Focus through Gran Pulse. He had only been on it for the past year-and-a-half. Now that all that is over and life is once again peaceful for once, he could relax and sleep peacefully.

Times were hard now that his parents are both dead. Nora Estheim, his mother, died tragically while falling from a debris, which he now understood why and how that happened. His father was killed sometime during the fall of Cocoon and was lost. He had been stricken, no doubt, but the ones to pull him out of his stupor had been his friends, especially Lightning.

Without Lightning around, he'd probably be dead somewhere, or extremely lost. She had just recently adopted him into her family as a result of their bonding time together in Gran Pulse. Over the course of the journey, he had grown to love her as a mother-sister figure. And, although she doesn't usually show it, she loves him just as much.

"Good morning! Hope, it's time to wake up!" Hope's eyes fluttered open and were a bit unfocused due to the sudden light that struck his sensitive eyelids.

Hope yawned and stretched out so he can get the gears in his limbs to move for the day.

"Ah! Morning, Serah!" he smiled gently as he replied.

"Happy birthday, Hope!" Serah exclaimed and embraced the younger boy.

"Thank you, Serah!" Hope said.

"Let's go downstairs for breakfast. Everyone wants to see you before going to work." Serah said and left the room to allow Hope to get dressed and meet her downstairs.

Downstairs, he was met with a chorus of 'Happy birthday, Hope!' He was grateful that there are people in his life that he can rely on, and in return they remember little things such as birthdays. Lightning approached Hope and embraced him, much like the one that Serah gave, but stronger and tighter.

"You're fifteen years old already, huh?" Light grinned.

"Yeah, I'm an old man now, huh?" Hope joked, and everyone laughed, including Light.

Vanille and Fang walked up to Hope next.

"You sure grew up in the little time we knew each other." Fang said more than asked. She smirked and pulled on Hope's cheeks so they stung a little, much like how a granny would treat her grandson, but Fang was not a granny. "You're so old now!"

"Faaaang, don't tease him!" Vanille complained, much to Hope's relief. "That's my job!"

"Did you grow taller, Hope?" Vanille asked after Fang let go of his cheeks, which were red and throbbing from Fang's grip.

"Uh…I don't know." Hope stood to face Vanille did forehead measurements.

"Ah! You're taller than me now!" Vanille exclaimed joyfully. "I'm 161cm, how tall are you now?"

"Um, 164? I haven't seen you for months, but I never noticed until now." He said. _Finally! I'm taller than a girl now! _He thought gleefully.

"Really? I never noticed." came Fang's remark.

"That's 'cause you're tall-ER!" Hope pouted at their gap in height.

"Yo, kiddo, can we join in?" Sazh, the black man of the group joined in to shake Hope's hand, along with his son, Dajh.

"Happy birthday, Hope!" the little six-year-old exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you, Dajh." Hope smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair.

Just then, Snow came in and took Hope by the wrist and led him gently out of the room and to the corner near the coat closet. He had a serious look on his face, something uncharacteristic about the normally cheerful man he was. Hope was scared.

"So, you think you're ready for the outside world, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, of course I'm ready." Hope said. "I've been with you guys out in the wilds of Gran Pulse for the past year. Why wouldn't I be ready?"

"I'm not talking about quests or the L'Cie part." Snow said. "I'm talking about your ascension into adulthood. Fifteen is the age where boys transcend into men, and then they start with high school, then girls, then other _stuff, _you know what I mean."

Hope was confused for a moment, but realized exactly what the big man was saying. He implied that Hope will be starting high school, yes. He would be getting a girlfriend soon, probably. Lastly, he might get into _other _stuff, meaning alcohol, drugs, sex, etc. Hope shrugged those last bits away, thinking he'd been responsible until this point. He was extremely smart and knew what he was doing.

"I know that, Snow." Hope grinned.

Now, Snow's face broke into a wide ear-to-ear grin that showed mischief.

"Hey, what's with the seriousness here?" Snow asked rhetorically.

"Huh?"

Snow placed a hand on the silveret's shoulder.

"Girls your age start to notice you for what you've got. Why, when I first started high school, I had girls from all over flocking to me like sheep to a wolf, a good, sneaky one." He bragged, but it was not all that impossible to picture him as really popular. "But, that's when I met the one, the only Serah Farron, my wife." He finished.

"So, you're implying that I'll be as popular as you, and then I'll find my future wife?"

"No, I'm not saying that should be, but that you could be. It's your life, and how you decide to go along about it." Snow said. "But, if you find any cute girls, introduce us to them, okay?"

"Uh, o-okay." Hope blushed.

"Hope, breakfast is ready!" Serah called him over, face still flushed with red.

… … …

_Later that day-_

Hope went out to the post office in order to get the mail from their P.O. box for the day since everyone was at work, he could run the errands for them. Hope went through the pile of envelopes with a bored face. He almost never received letters since he didn't know anybody enough to send him mail.

"Business…junk…junk…business…government…military…more junk…ad for Yokai Academy...application form…" Hope paused at that to check the one for Yokai Academy. It was an ad for a private school.

Hope's eyes widened as he stared at that one ad. He looked it over and read the benefits of going to this school. Now, he hadn't fully decided what high school to go to yet, but figured that the local high school would prove sufficient enough. A boy of his caliber could do so much better?

He looked around to make sure he was alone and looked back to the ad. It's a private school located on Earth…Nowadays, dimension traveling isn't that rare. A handful of people go to Earth now, and he'd always wanted to go to Earth. If he went there, then he'd be far away from all of his friends. Considering he didn't have any friends outside the circle of NORA, he saw how bleak his life currently was. If he went to Yokai Academy, he'd have to live there all year, and the transportation doesn't come around the dimensions for months.

It meant that if he chose to enroll there, he wouldn't be able to return to Pulse for months. It was a safe bet to run this decision and the application form by Lightning. She'd know what to decide for him.

… … …

Lightning stared blankly at the ad Hope had given her, and looked to the application form. Her steel blue eyes locked with Hope's anticipating green ones. She sighed before putting the ad down.

"Now are you sure about this?" Light asked.

"Yeah, it's a private academy, and it offers a lot of things we don't normally find here. Plus, it's practically made for me!" Hope explained, looking at the list of benefits.

"But it's on Earth, a whole other world away from us." Light reasoned. "I just don't want you in danger anymore. Who knows what goes on down there."

"I haven't applied to any high schools yet, since there aren't many, and this could be my chance to see the world on my own!" Hope pleaded. "Please, Lightning! I _have_ to do this!"

Light got up from her desk and paced around the room until she turned back to Hope and place her hands on his shoulders. She sighed, but realized that he'd get nowhere if he stayed on Pulse forever. The land was safe and Orphan was defeated, but where was Hope's future in it? He needed to go to high school, and clearly this ad was delivered deliberately to him. It's as if they were watching his every move. Light disregarded it immediately. After all, who would go to the trouble to travel between worlds and deliver a weird ad for a school?

"Alright, I've decided, but you must listen carefully to what I'm about to say." Light's eyes blazed with a cold fire, but were surprisingly warm as well. "If I send you there, promise me you will stay safe, stay calm, stay away from fights, keep your grades up, and make friends, not enemies."

"I'll be fine, Light." Hope said softly, burying his head into the crook of her neck. "You taught me how to defend myself when it gets tough, and to be smart. You don't have to worry about me."

"Oh, but when you have a charge, you will always worry no matter what." Light smiled one of her rare smiles, and let Hope go. "It's decided then. You will go to Yokai Academy."

"Yeah!" Hope exclaimed joyfully.

"But…" she wagged her finger in front of his face. "If you go there, you will not give up, will you? Once you start something, you will finish it, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

… … …

A/N: Like I said at the beginning, I'm trying this story, and I'm going to be the first one to put a Final Fantasy XIII/Rosario out there. I'm thinking of making Hope's powers return, because whether or not he still has his L'Cie brand removed, he'll still have some access to his powers, maybe even to the extent that he'll be able to summon his eidolon(?), who knows? This is so that he can defend himself, and not be defenseless, like Tsukune. Speaking of Tsukune, he won't be making an appearance in this story, sorry about that Tsukune fans! I just feel like changing up the protagonists and giving Hope some adventure time alone. Anyway, please rate and review, let me hear your opinions and I'll see you next time!

Next chapter: Hope plus Rosario


	2. Hope plus Rosario, part 1

***I do not own anything in this story, all credit shall go to their respectful owners.***

**Summary: Anyway, this is an AU story takes place after the fall of Cocoon, Orphan, and the ending of the L'Cie and crystal stasis. Serah is awake from her crystal stasis and married to Snow now. Fang and Vanille are not in crystal stasis and are kicking it in somewhere in the wilds of Gran Pulse. Lightning and the gang have lost their L'Cie brands for good…or have they?**

** Hope Estheim is 15 and ready to enter high school, but what would happen if he found a flyer and application for Yokai Academy? Read onward to find out! **

** … … …**

_Hope plus Vampire_

Chapter 2: Hope plus Rosario, part 1

_Five weeks later-_

With the application turned in, the bus that was supposed to take students to Yokai Academy appeared exactly at the last day of summer. With all of his good-byes spent, Hope put his luggage, school bag, boomerang, and a switchblade knife in case he needed something to protect himself. It was required for students of Yokai Academy to stay in uniform at all times during the week, and the time from departure to arrival is no different.

Failure to dress properly will be punished, is what the handbook he received in the mail five weeks after he turned the application in. He checked his uniform to make sure he was okay for the opening ceremony. He was indeed wearing the guy's uniform, which consisted of a green blazer, tan pants, black shoes, white button-up, and a red tie. His classes start tomorrow and the drive from Pulse to Earth would take several hours to go through inter-dimensional travel.

Without another moment to spare, he got on the bus and immediately took notice of the empty bus. He turned back to the bus driver, who seemed to be giving off weird vibes, but shrugged it off immediately.

"Um, bus driver-san?" Hope started.

"**Yeeesss?" **the driver responded, and turned his head so that he faced Hope. This bus driver seemed to scare him a lot more than a baby gorgonsopid, if that was possible. His aura spoke of animalistic and dark, yes, and his appearance was that of a middle-aged man smoking a cigar. He wore a bus driver's uniform, and the upper half of his face was covered by his hat's shadow. But the feral, glowing circles that stood out of the shadows were what frightened Hope the most.

"Is this it?" Hope asked, barely squeaking. "Th-there's n-nobody here?"

"**Sure is, kiddo." **The driver said, turning around so that he can press a button on the panel to close the doors and start driving. **"I was told to pick you up myself."**

"O-okay?" Hope stuttered, and the bus jerked so fast and abruptly that he found himself on an empty seat and not the floor.

"**You should bundle up and get comfortable 'cause it's gonna be a looong trip till we get there."**

"O-okay…" Hope said. _I hope I survive this, 'cause he's freaking me out even more! Is he even __**human?**_

Hope decided that if it was going to be a long ride, he should go to sleep and bide his time since his handheld videogames and laptop could only hold out for so long without charging.

… … …

**"Kid, wake up." **came the voice of the bus driver.

"Huh?" Hope stirred awake, and looked around outside. The sky was now dark. The roads blurred past, almost unnaturally. Hope glanced at his watch to find that it had only been two-and-a-half hours that passed while he slept. Inter-dimensional traveling was confusing sometimes. Hope learned long ago that traveling between worlds using the warp system caused time and space to move differently than those around them. He felt the unusual tug inside him, like his body would separate from his soul if he didn't hold on for dear life, but felt surprisingly safe and sound inside the bus.

**"Do you know of a place called Earth?" **the driver asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, that's where we're going, right?" Hope said. "I researched a lot of Earth's history, but since we'd be going to a place called Japan, I researched only that place and a bunch of other small countries. I was surprised at how different, and weird it is."

**"I can imagine." **the driver said. **"Let me be the first to warn you that the school you will be going to…can be a **_**VERY **_**scary place."**

Hope didn't understand.

"I don't get it, driver-san. How can a school be scary?" Hope thought about mean teachers, bullies, odd crowds, druggies, gangs, criminals, and all those other stuff, but that seemed very unlikely. He was scared of bullies, yes, he'd encountered his fair share of bullies his whole life.

**"You'll **_**see, **_**young l'Cie." **the driver laughed, almost an evil sound coming out of his mouth. The laughter sent shivers down Hope's spine, and immediately regretted asking. How the bus driver knew he was a l'Cie was startling, yet who hasn't heard of him and NORA? They were famous for saving the citizen's of Cocoon from an evil known as Orphan, obviously.

"Driver-san? Are you from Earth?" Hope asked.

**"Yes."**

"Do you know what a l'Cie is?"

**"Yes."**

"But…l'Cie only exist in our world. How in the world do you know about me being an l'Cie, former one that is? Do l'Cie exist on Earth, too?"

**"I just **_**know**_**. And, L'Cie do not exist on Earth. However, humans, animals, and monsters **_**do**_** exist." **the tone of voice the driver used sent even colder shivers down the boy's spine.

Hope immediately thought of giant monsters, like the fal'Cie, or Cie'th, the thing he would've turned into if he failed to complete his Focus. Then again, there were primal beasts like those in the wilds of Gran Pulse, but those were mindless animals only, right?

"H-how long until we get there, driver-san?" Hope asked nervously.

**"Oh, just a few more miles."**

Just then, the sky brightened, and a city full of big buildings and skyscrapers came into view. Maker, it was awesome, and by the signs, he could tell the writing on the signs and streets were similar to the characters he himself used. He was thankful that he didn't need to learn another language since the people of Japan apparently speak the same language as him. Phew, that was a load off.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" the silveret gawked at the cars, people, and activities. "It's nothing like Cocoon, or Gran Pulse. I read a lot about Japan, it's so fascinating."

**"Glad you like it, kid." **The driver said. **" Enjoy the view as much as you like now, because where we're going…let's just say it's **_**not **_**as pleasant."**

"The humans on this planet look different from ours." Hope observed, and tugged at the locks of his silver hair. "I definitely stick out like a sore thumb compared to those over there."

**"Oh, but you've only seen a small population of the whole planet. Who knows, there are different types of humans and they come in all colors, shapes, and sizes." **The driver explained.

_So_ _there are people out there like me? Wow. _

The bus jerked a little, causing Hope to fall on his butt again, and as soon as the bus entered a tunnel, everything became pitch black again. A light appeared at the end of the tunnel, but as they passed through it, the scenery changed. Gone was the city and its people, and in was a barren wasteland with dead-looking trees, crows and ravens, a red sea, multi-colored sky with eerie weather, and a marked path that seemed to go on for miles on end.

**"We're here, kid." **The driver said, and stopped the bus by a sign that said STOP: NO TRESPASSING.

"But, where's the school?" Hope asked, looking around for a sign of a building or a learning institute, but saw none in sight.

**"If you follow the marked trail, it should lead you directly to the school." **The driver explained, getting off the bus and pointing to the trail that deterred away from the forest and more toward a lifeless land.

"You must be mistaken!" Hope exclaimed. "There's no school here, and this is a barren wasteland."

**"Don't judge a place before you dive into it." **The driver smirked, and took a puff of his cigar, which had disintegrated greatly. **"Now, get going. You do **_**not**_** want to be late."**

Hope gulped, but realized he had to get his stuff first.

**"Your stuff will meet you at your dorm room." **said the bus driver. **"For now, just take your school bag and head to orientation. Best of luck, you'll **_**need**_** it.**"

With one last evil laugh, the bus driver climbed back into the bus and drove off back into the tunnel, which strangely disappeared, like a void. There was no turning back now, and he hadn't expected this, but Hope realized that he had faced worse than traveling through a barren wasteland. He saved a world for crying out loud! If the former l'Cie could handle a long, dangerous journey, surely this was no different, right? Only, he had no magic powers to back him up. Or did he?

No one had ever confirmed that they could still use magic, but decided that since there was no use for magic that they didn't need it. Hope looked down at his hands and sighed. He promised Lightning he'd do this no matter what, and he should start by taking the first step.

… … …

A while past and the school was still not close yet, and he began wondering if he'd wandered into some kind of trap and was lost on purpose. He wasn't tired yet, but he didn't want to needlessly lose energy if he could help it. The sky had changed to a dull purple by then, and he realized that he hadn't eaten lunch or dinner yesterday, in fact, breakfast was skipped as well, and the time was out of whack, because his watch started to go haywire.

He trudged through the path, and wound up seeing an image of a building in the distance. It was still so far away that he almost thought it was a mirage. It was hot too, but it wasn't like Gran Pulse on its hottest day, thank goodness. He walked on, and the building still looked even farther away. If this was an illusion, he was going to end up strangling someone, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Just then, he'd heard a bike bell, but it was so faint. He stopped to hear it again, and looked behind him. To his surprise, a shadow was approaching him at alarming speeds, but he couldn't move from his spot. The silhouette moved into sight, and the next thing he knew, a girl (at least he thought it was) on a bike was speeding toward him super fast.

"Ah! Get out of the way!" she screamed, and before he knew it, she and the bike crashed into him headfirst, sending him and the girl to the ground painfully. "Ow!"

Hope blacked out for a moment before he felt a heavy body on top of him. Clearly, it was a female, but his vision was blurry. He groaned before squeezing something round and soft. This rewarded him with a moan from the girl on top of him. When his vision cleared, he realized his hand was squeezing the girl's pale thigh. He struggled to separate the two of them from their entanglement. The silveret turned away from the girl so she wouldn't see his tomato-red face.

It was embarrassing beyond belief, and Hope feared this girl was going to call him a pervert, as only perverts do what he just did. And she would never believe his excuse that it was only an accident.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl exclaimed from behind him. Her voice sounded very melodious and pleasant, but high at the same time.

"N-no, I-I'm sorry." Hope said, and turned to look at the girl, whom was slightly taller than him by at least a few centimeters, much to his dismay. He was rewarded with a very breathtaking sight.

The girl had long, voluminous pink hair, just like Lightning and Serah. She had big emerald green eyes that were similar to Vanille's, but much more clear. She seemed to be the type to wear her emotions on her sleeve. Her face was heart-shaped with pale skin, like his, with pink, pouty lips to complete her look. Her curvaceous, yet slender body, much to Hope's shameful observation, was supermodel material.

The uniform she was wearing was similar to his own, only her blouse showed a little more cleavage than he'd cared to see on a woman, she wore no tie or ribbon, but her skirt was so short he thought he could barely see her panties. He hoped that that was just an alteration and not the full uniform. The strangest thing about her was that she was wearing a black leather choker on her neck with a big silver rosary hanging from it with a big ruby on the center. He figured she was going for the gothic look, but decided not to go any deeper than that.

"No, I am! I'm anemic, and that caused me to not see where I was going, and before I knew it I couldn't stop in time. And I haven't had breakfast either!" The girl said. "Oh, look! You're bleeding! Let me help, please!"

The pinkette pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed a little on the side of Hope's face. Hope realized that he was indeed bleeding from the cut he'd received from the fall. Suddenly, her eyelids drooped a little, as if she was tired, and her face drew closer to his own, where he can smell her fruity scent. She smelled like strawberry and vanilla.

"I'm very sorry…" she said softly. "…but I'm a **vampire**." She said so softly, he didn't get a chance to hear her before her face was in close proximity to his own. He thought she was trying to kiss him, but before he knew it, she leaned down and buried her face on his neck and put her lips to it and bit _hard_ on it, drawing blood.

Hope felt the blood flow out of his veins and arteries, which he quickly realized that she was sucking his blood…with her fangs? Normal girls don't have fangs, do they? She pressed her body up against his while she sucked, which was almost comfortable, **almost **being the key word. Here, a girl was biting him, and at the same time she was almost embracing him. He thought it was heaven, but clearly the pain signals he was receiving was telling him he was going to lose too much blood if she continued further.

"Wh-what are you-?" he started, before the girl's eyes shot open and pushed herself away from him, blushing bright red.

"You're the first." She whispered.

"Huh?" he felt for fang marks on his neck, but strangely enough, the bite marks had vanished, and the pain was gone instantly. He felt almost rejuvenated despite having his blood sucked from this girl.

"I'm very sorry!" the girl bowed, embarrassed. "I just…I smelled your blood which was very intoxicating! I couldn't help myself, I skipped breakfast this morning and just…it's just…I'm a **vampire!**" she exclaimed.

"A wh-what?" he was very confused. _This girl can't possibly be a vampire? Although, she just sucked my blood, that's proof enough…but who's to say humans can't suck blood too? Maker, she's beautiful…wait! I read somewhere that vampires are extremely beautiful…yes, she's beautiful…and they can't walk out into the sun, they are repelled by crosses, water of all types, wooden stakes, holy weapons, and garlic? But…she's fine out here in daylight, she's __**wearing**__ a cross, and…could it all be a lie?_

"I'm a vampire! I'm very sorry! It's just that vampires must replenish themselves by drinking blood, preferably human blood, which is weird…I've never drank a monster's blood before, though…" she drabbled on, but Hope studied each word she said. _Vampire…human blood…monster?_

"…I thought…vampires only exist in legends…or in Dracula?"

"No, I'm real. They're not legends. And, Dracula was real..." The girl smiled, but then her eyes widened at a realization. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I never introduced myself! I'm Moka Akashiya, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm sorry…but do you **hate** vampires?"

"Um…" Hope hesitated, but answered truthfully. "I've never one before now, but I believe I don't hate vampires. In fact, I think they're pretty cool…by the way, I'm Hope, Hope Estheim. It's great to meet you!" Hope bowed in greeting.

"Yay! You really think vampires are cool?" the girl named Moka seemed very happy, but expectant.

"Uh, yeah, I do." Hope smiled back, and Moka's face brightened ten-fold.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Moka wrung her arms around Hope and hugged the living daylights out of the silveret while spinning around, like a rag doll and its owner. Now, he had no doubt she was a vampire. No normal human could twirl him while suffocating him like that. She acted like he weighed nothing.

"Ah! Mo-ka! I…can't-" he managed to say before Moka released him, causing him to fall to the ground unceremoniously.

"Oh, I'm so sorry again! When I heard you liked vampires, I was so happy that I couldn't help myself!" she smiled cutely, another blush found its way to Hope's face. "So, um, will you become my friend?"

"Okay." Hope got up, but when he did, she was happy again and hooked her arm with his and proceeded to drag him about.

"Yay! I was so worried I'd be alone here, and that if anyone found out I was a vampire, I'd be alone forever. 'Cause nobody likes vampires because of our power…or position in the world. If I found even one friend, I'd…I'd be so happy!"

"Ah, I understand." Hope said. "Anyway, are you going to the orientation as well? I'm attending Yokai Academy here."

"Oh, I'm attending too! I'm a freshman, how about you?"

"Ah, me too!"

"I hope we get into the same classes!"

"hmm...yeah, me too."

With that, the two were well on their way toward Yokai Academy, which surprisingly, was not too far away anymore. Hope could make out the shape of the building from a few miles away. Yes, this year might be interesting.

… … …

A/N: This chapter's going to be split into two parts since I'm going to make Saizou's entry and the mystery of Moka's rosario into play, hence the title of the chapter. Anyway, please rate and review, and make this story popular! I need to be recognized out there, too! Until next time!

Next chapter: Hope plus Rosario, part 2


	3. Hope plus Rosario, part 2

**Summary: Anyway, this is an AU story takes place after the fall of Cocoonn, Orphan, and the ending of the L'Cie and crystal stasis. Serah is awake from her crystal stasis and married to Snow now. Fang and Vanille are not in crystal stasis and are kicking it in somewhere in the wilds of Gran Pulse. Lightning and the gang have lost their L'Cie brands for good…or have they? **

** Hope Estheim is 15 and ready to enter high school, but what would happen if he found a flyer and application for Yokai Academy? Read onward to find out! **

** … … …**

_Hope plus Vampire_

Chapter 3: Hope plus Rosario, Part 2

After orientation, Hope found his classroom down the hall to Year 1 class 3. He was fortunate enough to get the first seating, since he quickly navigated along the hallway through the rush of students. Despite all appearances, Hope could get by easily. The school was a dead giveaway, and looked more like a gothic building with dramatic lightning in the background. He didn't like the weird vibes the school was giving him, and even more so with the students themselves.

Some students gave off powerful auras that depicted power, and some just looked normal, while others look ghastly. Hope tried to focus on the task ahead as the last of the freshman filed into the room and took their seats. One student in particular was very imposing, and looked far older and taller than the rest of his classmates. He looked to be about 185cm (about 6ft.1in.), and had longish brown hair combed back. He had this rebel, bully-type attitude about him, and all the other students appeared to be wary of him. At this, the boy smirked.

_I hope I don't draw his attention. _Hope gulped, and stared off into space.

Just then, the teacher walked into the room. In response, the students got up, bowed, and bade 'good morning, sensei!' Hope sat down after and took to observing the teacher. For the most part, the sensei looked normal. She had short, dark blond hair with the sides sticking out in tufts, like cat ears (?) and wore glasses, and an orange mini-skirt with a white blouse. So far, the school had no shortage of girls without mini-skirts. _Just what is the school thinking?_

"Hello, everyone!" she exclaimed to the class and wrote her name up on the board. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I will be your sensei this year!"

_So far, it's normal._

"As you all know…" Shizuka-sensei trailed off so that the atmosphere could darken. "Yokai Academy is a learning institute for **monsters**…"

_Wait, monsters? Is this some kind of joke?_

"As of now, in this day and age, the **humans** rule this world, and as a result, this school was built as a place to help monsters **coexist** with the humans…"

_There it is again! Coexisting with humans? Is she implying that nobody here is human? Well, Moka-san is a vampire, but still…_

"…and learn their activities! That means that all of you must stay in human form at _all_ times, and do _not_ reveal your true form to anyone! If you do, you will face the **death penalty**!" she finished, and the students applauded her speech.

Just then, the same boy from earlier that everyone avoided stood up and crossed his arms in an overly arrogant and haughty manner.

"Ha, sensei! Why do we **need** to coexist with humans? Why can't we just eat the pathetic humans instead, and molest the women?" he said it so matter-of-factly that Hope was sure it wasn't an act anymore.

"Well, we can't do that since there are no humans here!" Shizuka-sensei said. "And if any should trespass illegally, they are to be **killed** on the spot!"

"Sensei, does that mean you get the death penalty? 'Cause your tail is showing…" another student raised a point, which startled Hope even more. Behind Nekonome-sensei appeared a cat's tail swishing back and forth lazily. Shizuka-sensei's face grew beet red, and out of embarrassment her nails grew into claws and slashed the poor student's face while making a very cat-like screech. Everyone except the tall boy gasped. Hope's face drained of color at that.

_True form? I don't have a true form! This is getting very risky now! If they…find out I'm human…I'll be killed! I'll never see Light, or any of my friends again!_

Immediately, the door slid open and the pink haired girl Hope met earlier that morning stood in the entranceway. She blushed a light shade of pink, and walked into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sensei! I got lost on the way from the auditorium to here!" she exclaimed, and bowed.

"Oh, it's alright. Just take an empty seat anywhere and we'll begin the lesson." Shizuka-sensei grinned, and the pinkette looked around the room and started walking toward an empty seat. All the while receiving comments like: 'who is she?', 'she's beautiful!', 'she's like an angel!', 'her human disguise looks too perfect', 'I'd hit that!', and 'please go out with me!' Obviously the better half of the comments came from the male students while the female population glared daggers of envy at her.

Hope was distracted by her mesmerizing beauty as well, but he didn't say anything until Moka had approached him. Immediately, Moka seized Hope by the shoulders and lifted him out of his seat while twirling him around like a ragdoll.

"It's Hope!" Moka exclaimed. "I'm so glad we're in the class together!"

Hope blushed tomato-red.

Just then, remarks of jealousy and hatred pinpointed toward Hope, and some from the female population was directed toward Moka, and he sweat dropped anime-style while Moka continued to spin him around.

"Huh?"

"Who is he?"

"How dare that pixie take our pink haired angel!"

"I'll kill him!"

"He looks way too girly!"

"She must like that."

"Why is she hugging him?"

"I want him!"

"He's so cute!"

"I'll kill her!"

"Go out with me, dream boy!"

_ What?_

It took almost a full two minutes before Moka set Hope down and seated herself for the lesson. All throughout class, the growing darkness loomed over him, and he could swear he'd suffocate from all the negative vibes the students were sending him. He shuddered to think if even one of them could manage to kill him. Now, it was a good thing he came with a switchblade knife in his bag. He knew it was illegal, but now was a good time as any to use it in case he had to defend himself.

… … …

_Later during breaktime-_

Moka had her arms locked with Hope's smaller and much weaker ones. Even if he wanted to, and the student body definitely wanted him to, he couldn't let go. She was far too strong, which was very upsetting and also the glomps she would give him nearly killed him, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to offend her. Hope sighed as Moka turned the corner with him and dragged him to look at the scenery.

"Don't you like the school, Hope? It's very nice, and the dark look and lightning combination gives it character, wouldn't you say?" she said.

"Uh, yeah, it does…" Hope sweat dropped. "By character…you mean something that only comes out in a horror film?"

"Oh, you're so funny, Hope!" Moka laughed, not realizing that Hope was serious.

Just then, a huge body blocked their path and intercepted them by placing a hand on Moka's unsuspecting shoulder. They looked up and saw the tall boy from class. He was directing a hungry look at Moka, which frightened her, and sent a deathly glare at Hope, which scared him half to death.

"Greetings! Moka-chan, was it?" he said, already knowing. "Goddamn you're even more beautiful up close, ain't ya?"

Moka blushed.

"Um…thank you.-?" she said, unsure.

"Saizou."

"Huh?"

"The name's Saizou Komiya, and I'm your classmate." The tall boy now known as Saizou Komiya smirked, but tightened his grip on her shoulder, which she broke away from immediately. "Why are you hanging out with this _pixie_, huh? You could do so much better with a _man_ like me. Why won't we ditch this pixie and just hang out somewhere, just you and me alone?"

Hope was nervous, and Saizou looked like he would take her no matter what she said, and his opinion was out of the question with a guy like this. Honestly, he scared him almost to the extent of a full grown behemoth king, and those things were _scarier_.

Now, Moka's face flushed but through all of this she never let go of Hope's arm and proceeded to grip it tighter and move back a couple steps. She clearly didn't like Saizou either.

"I'm sorry, Saizou-kun, but I'm hanging out with Hope right now!" she exclaimed, which earned gasps from the students in the vicinity.

"What? She _refused_ Saizou?" a boy said.

"I know…no one messes with him unless you want to be eaten or molested!" his friends said.

"I heard he molested so many human women that they call him the monster rapist!" a girl said.

"She shouldn't have done that." Her friend said.

"But, he always takes things, no matter what! Her rejection is useless!"

"Um, we should get out of here, Hope!" Moka said, aware of the growing crowd and murmurs around them.

"Y-yeah…" Hope said, and the two disappeared.

"Grr…mark _my _words, you will be **mine**, Moka Akashiya!" Saizou muttered to himself.

… … …

_At the dorms, later-_

Moka and Hope walked side-by-side toward the dorms. The dorms were located at the edge of the forest path that divided the school and the residents. As all the students were monsters and from different worlds, they must live together in the dorms all throughout high school, holidays and exclusive events among families or races are the exception. Hope learned by now that there was no escape anymore. He'd have to endure everything until winter, and that was a whole six months away!

Moka was very quiet, which was very unusual since the pinkette would chatter away like crazy, and he'd be left to respond with nods and 'yes' to many times simply because he didn't understand what she was talking about most of the time. She talked about school, monsters, historic events, her likes and dislikes, and her opinions on various horror films which she described as very scary and gruesome.

Hope had seen some of the movies she described which brought back unpleasant nightmares, but she talked about them like they were about a prince and a princess living happily ever after. He guessed that because she was a monster in human disguise, she'd like obviously like that sort of stuff.

She liked all kinds of food, namely blood types and which tasted the best and what suited her the most. So far, she'd only described the texture, the bitter sweetness, and the overall replenishing value, but that was to be expected of a vampire. She talked about that a lot, which got Hope curious, so he asked, and she answered that she was a vampire and vampires crave blood not only for the rejuvenating properties, but the sustenance it gives them. The flavor sometimes doesn't matter as she explained that she usually used blood transfusion packs that she receives every week.

Now, though there was none of that perkiness from earlier. Hope's guess was that she was tired from the long day and sought refuge. He could understand that, he was mentally and physically exhausted from the day today, especially the encounter with Saizou. In fact, he encountered him twice that day, the second time being lunchtime when he walked toward the vending machines to get him and Moka something to drink.

… … …

_Flashback-_

_Hope stood in front of the vending machines to pick whatever it had in store for him. So far, the vending machine had over a dozen selections, each one he'd never heard of. One of them was rotten milk, only for zombies. Come to think of it, he'd seen a few zombies around. He could guess by their constant groaning and bluish, almost skeletal bodies._

_He looked for tomato juice, which Moka wanted and a coke, which was very normal compared to the other weird ones. He purchased them and took them out. He was about to open his coke when a huge hand reached out and pressed him up against the vending machine, making him yelp in the process and spill some of his drink over his blazer. He looked up to give the student a piece of his mind, but immediately locked eyes with Saizou._

_Normally, he had a smug look on his face, but this time it was barely concealed rage. Clearly, he was here to start something. Hope didn't know how to defend himself against monsters, but he had to move fast in case Saizou chose to move._

"_What's up, Hope-kun?" Saizou smiled, though his eyes were anything but happy. "Where's Moka-chan?"_

"_She's eating lunch!" Hope shot out. "I'm getting her tomato juice right now, so leave us alone!" He'd learned from Lightning to stand up to bullies, especially to those bigger and stronger than you. What he lacked in strength, he more than made up for that with speed and accuracy. _

"_A fighter, ain't we?" Saizou ignored Hope's last statement and pressed him a little harder. "Let's get one thing and one thing only straight, pixie-boy. You stay the hell away from Moka, and I won't have to __**hurt**__ you."_

_Hope's eyes narrowed, and glared back at Saizou with direct defiance, also something he'd learned from Lightning. He'd have to thank her later, if he didn't get killed before then._

"_I won't leave her alone just so you can **rape** her. And, I am not a frickin' pixie!" Hope said in a low, but menacing tone, but it fell on deaf ears, so he continued. __"She's my friend, and I won't let you get close to her, Saizou!"_

_"You could've fooled me, pixie, after all, ya look like one despite not havin' any wings." Saizou pointed out._

_"She'll never be yours, Saizou!"_

"_Well…" Saizou said before closing his eyes and releasing his hold on Hope's shoulder. The bigger boy's eyes shot open and he punched the vending machine behind him so viciously that it left a huge dent in it, leaving Hope's knees to start shaking, but he wouldn't leave Saizou with that much leeway. "You better **hope** you watch your back, 'cuz I'm takin' her regardless. Hehehe!"_

_With that done he disappeared, leaving Hope to collapse onto his knees, trembling. Hope buried his face in his arms and hugged his knees to his chest and hyperventilated. The students that had been around him then chose wisely to avoid causing a scene and ignored him. They figured that he would die anyway, so why bother?_

_End of flashback-_

… … …

_Present-_

"I wonder if…I should have gone to a human school, after all." Hope said more to himself than to anyone in particular. "At least in New Bodhum, I'd be away from all this craziness."

_Peace never lasts, does it?_

Moka had heard this.

"No! You can't go to a human school!" Moka exclaimed, surprised and abject horror spelled out on her face.

"Eh? Why not, Moka?" Hope was confused.

"Y-you just can't!" Moka said and elaborated. "Nothing good happens out of going to a human school! Those humans, back when I was a normal vampire, ignored and teased at! I was so alone, and until you came around…I was completely and utterly alone!"

Hope couldn't imagine the pink haired vampire as alone and isolated. Here, she was practically worshipped like a goddess.

"But…wait, when you said 'normal', you mean-?"

Moka pointed with both hands to the silver cross that hung from her neck, and smiled sadly.

"You see this rosario? I wear it so I can contain my demonic powers. When the seal comes off, I become a completely different vampire. More _scary_! I guarantee you you'd reject me too if you saw how I truly am…All _humans_ are cruel!"

When she put _humans _on the spot, he got irritated, after all there were good and bad ones too, not just bad. If she'd just see how some of them are, like his friends, then she'd have a whole different perspective on them, but on the other hand, he was also isolated and had no friends. Was he defending humans because he was human himself, or what? Humans could be every bit as scary as monsters if he thought about it, but it was impossible to hate all _humans_.

"But Moka, not all humans are cruel." Hope reasoned.

"Why are you defending them?" Moka asked. "Do you like humans?"

"I do." Hope's eyes narrowed and got in Moka's face, not bothering with the fact that he had invaded her personal space, not that she had any. "And, as to why I defend humans…it's because I'm _human_."

Moka gasped but did not move away from him. She had always assumed that Hope was a pixie, based on looks alone, but that was not the case. Hope's eyes drifted to the ground, silvery bangs covering his face, and started shaking, as if he was crying.

"G-go ahead…h-hate me, too." Hope said in a half sob. "…I'm u-used to it a-anyway…I would b-be bullied too, like you, b-but it was f-far worse than teasing or isolation. It got physical, and I wouldn't defend myself. So, there! Everyone hates me! I-I'm sure y-you're only using me as a blood package! Monsters and humans! So, stay away from me!" Hope looked up at Moka with glaring eyes, but with trails of tears sliding down his face, and he ran off.

… … …

Moka stood there in the middle of the clearing, contemplating and sobbing about what Hope just said. Then she realized that for the first time ever…she pushed someone she cared about away. So what if Hope was human? That doesn't matter because he was the first to say he liked vampires. It wasn't overly enthusiastic, but it would suffice.

Just then, she'd resolve to apologize to Hope right now. Moka wiped the tears away and made a plan to find him, say sorry, go back to the way they were, and then she'd be able to drink his blood whenever she wanted. But, before Moka could begin finding the silveret, a hand launched out of nowhere and stopped her. She turned around, only to find the face of Saizou.

"Y-you!" Moka shrieked.

"Why, hello there, Moka-chan!" Saizou said. "Nice afternoon for a stroll in the woods, eh?"

"What do you want?" Moka demanded. "I'm busy!"

"Woah, calm down, princess!" Saizou waved a hand lazily in front of him, but the smug look did not disappear from his face. "I just wanna know…where's your pixie boyfriend?"

"H-he's not here!" Moka shouted.

"Oh, that's too bad…'cuz you and I could do so much better right now." Saizou's face did a twist and he was now giving off vibes of lust and hunger.

"I d-don't want to d-do that!" Moka stuttered, afraid.

"It's useless to struggle…" Saizou began bulking up and his size almost doubled that until he was half-transformed. "You see, when a woman interests me…I can't _h_o_ld it _in anymore!"

Moka screamed as Saizou touched her. No amount of physical force could push him off because she had more than half her power sealed. _No! I'm going to be…ulp…I'm sorry, Hope!_

"H-Heeeeeeeeeellllllpppppp!" she screamed as loud as she could.

… … …

_Several yards away-_

Hope was sitting on a tree stump, trails of tears stained on his ivory face, and red, puffy eyes from crying for nearly an hour. He was about to get up when suddenly he heard Moka's scream. It sounded like she was in trouble, so without further ado, the silveret jumped to his feet and sprinted to where she was, ready to save her.

When Hope got to where Moka was, he found her and Saizou, only Saizou was different now. He had horns on his head, and he had grown at least six feet taller than he was before. Hope gasped at the state Moka was in. Her jacket was thrown to the side, and her blouse was opened to reveal her black, lacy bra beneath it. Hope blushed, but pushed that aside when he returned to reality. This _bastard _was molesting his _friend_!

Hope was so angry by this point that he felt his whole body shake with a powerful energy, something he hadn't felt before now.

"Moka!" Hope shouted, and both Moka and Saizou-beast turned to look at Hope.

His arrival couldn't be more convenient.

"Hope, run! Saizou's an orc! He'll kill you! You're no match for him!" Moka warned before Saizou placed a huge, clawed hand over her mouth.

**"She's right! Why don't you crawl away back to your pixie hole!" **Saizou taunted. This didn't succeed in scaring Hope, but only made Hope more mad.

"You. _Dare. _Touch. My. **Friend**!" Hope pronounced each and every word as his blood boiled and his body surged with electricity, something he hadn't noticed before. "I don't care if you're an orc or not! I'll **kill **you!"

**"Heh! A pixie like you can't hope to hurt me! My skin is rock hard, and I'm far stronger than you!" **Saizou boasted.

Hope was not deterred, and he sped toward Moka fast. All the while, sparks trailed behind him. He grabbed Moka and pulled her away from Saizou. While he did so, he accidentally grabbed a hold over her rosario and pulled it off. Now that it was in his hand, a bright light flashed behind him, and the sky reddened as bats filled the sky around them.

Out of the light stepped a woman with long, voluminous silver hair, blood red eyes with slits for pupils in the middle, long elongated fangs sticking out of her mouth, red lips, more pronounced bust and hips, and she was probably as tall as Lightning now. Who was this?

She turned her blood red eyes toward Hope, and let her eyes turn toward the orc that was frozen in place from her startling powerful aura.

**"What is this? It's true! You're a super vampire!" **Saizou-orc shouted stupidly.

**"It seems you know of my kind." **She smirked, but let her face dip into a frown. **"You dare touch me, and expect to get away with it!"**

** "Grr! I don't care whether you're a vampire or not! I will have you!" **Saizou-orc shouted, and lunged for the vampire, which she dodged easily.

_I can't just sit here and watch like a bystander! I have to __**help**__! _Hope's body once again surged with electricity, and now he focused all that power into his right hand. He compressed it, and let it burst in a long beam of lightning. It felt familiar, but he didn't have his l'Cie brand, which was odd, but nevertheless, let the spell run through. **"Thundaga!"**

The lightning unexpectedly caught both the silver-haired vampire and Saizou off guard and took Saizou along with it and propelled him through at least half a dozen trees and smoldering in the process. The air around Saizou crackled and sizzled, but the Shinso vampire and Hope approached the burnt Saizou. His skin was blackened from the frying he received, and he was barely conscious.

**"Well, that takes care of that." **The Shinso said. **"I could have handled it myself."**

"I just couldn't help it. I had to help." Hope said, unafraid of this vampire. "Are you Moka?"

**"I am, yet I am not." **She said cryptically. **"I am, what you would say, her true form, my original form. I am the unsealed, Inner Moka."**

"I can see why she said you were more terrifying than the other Moka described." Hope said dryly.

**"Yes."**

Just then, a smoldering and burnt Saizou got up slowly, and painfully. It startled them, but he was barely conscious and a monster at that.

**"I…won't…be…destroyed…that easily…pixie!" **Saizou huffed, and struggled to remain standing, but collapsed on one knee before Inner Moka. **"I will make you mine, no matter what it takes!"**

Hope was angry again, but there was plenty more where that last thundaga came from. His hand surged with lightning again, but Inner Moka held her hand out to stop him.

**"Let me finish him this time." **Moka said. Hope backed off, and let the spell sizzle until it dissipated. **"You have nothing to show for but your size. You lower Ayakashi half-breeds think you can take me, a Shinso, on!"**

** "That's precisely why I have to have you! I will be the first to conquer a Pure Race!" **Saizou lunged a huge arm at Moka, but she jumped out of the way and landed on his shoulder.

**"For your crimes against me …know your place!" **Moka pulled her leg back and struck the orc in the face, causing him to fly several kilometers away, and through more than a hundred trees at the same time.

_It's settled, vampires have mad strength!_

This Moka completely reminded Hope of Lightning. She was fierce, strong, tall, and super imposing, yet beautiful and remarkable. Hope was beginning to grow fascinated by Moka, both sides of her.

**"You!" **Moka called.

"Uh, yes?"

**"You do not fear me, or my strength. Why?"**

"I've face things worse than you. I've faced a dying world and saved it from the Purge." Hope said, unemotionally. "I hate to say this, but there are things in my world that are far more scarier and powerful than you are, no offense."

**"None taken." **Moka said. **"When you say 'your' world? What world do you come from? I assumed that **_**all**_** humans came from Earth, but you speak as if you do not come from Earth."**

"Well, I come from a place called Cocoon, and let's just say it's destroyed and me and my people took refuge on a world called Gran Pulse. You wouldn't understand." Hope said.

**"Try me."**

Hope then went to explain how everything came to be in his world, his adventures as l'Cie, his friends, Lightning, and everything up until this point.

**"I see. You have faced worse. You were not bragging when you said that. Normal humans would've put up a front and said they were not intimidated or scared of me." **

"I didn't say I wasn't intimidated, or scared of you."

**"Are you implying that you **_**love**_** me?"**

"What?" that threw Hope off guard, rewarding Moka with a smirk.

**"I'm just kidding." **She said. **"You honestly have no sense of humor. Anyway, I must thank you for looking after my sentimental half. After being sealed for a long time, it's a good thing to stretch one's limbs out. Please, continue looking after her for my sake, and on that last note, your blood truly is delicious."**

"Huh?"

**"In fact, before I go…I think I'll take your blood as punishment for stealing half of my victory." **Moka smirked again, and took an unsuspecting Hope into a powerful embrace. With her pressing her well-endowed body up against his he couldn't budge, or escape in time. Before he knew it, Inner Moka punctured her fangs into Hope's neck, and _drank_. Hope nearly fainted, which Moka caught. **"Good."**

"Huh?" Hope was dizzy now, but that was to be expected from a forceful vampire like Inner Moka.

**"We will meet again soon, Hope Estheim." **With that, Moka placed the rosario back into place, and a weary pink-haired Moka emerged and fell into his arms. Hope sighed before he himself fainted, and everything went pitch black.

… … …

A/N: Hello, everybody! That chapter took a lot longer to make than the last ones. Please be prepared for more as we continue this journey along with Hope! As for the schedule on this story, I plan on updating on weekends. Since this Friday is no school for me, I'll have three days for three chapters, I guess! We'll see! Tune in this Friday for the next installment in Hope+Vampire, and don't worry about those who are anticipating the last chapter in my story 'Let me be your eyes'. I will definitely finish that too! Please rate and review, and I'll be back soon!

Next time: Operation Harem plus Succubus


	4. Operation Harem plus Succubus

**Summary: This is an AU story takes place after the fall of Cocoonn, Orphan, and the ending of the l'Cie and crystal stasis. Serah is awake from her crystal stasis and married to Snow now. Fang and Vanille are not in crystal stasis and are kicking it in somewhere in the wilds of Gran Pulse. Lightning and the gang have lost their L'Cie brands for good…or have they? **

** Hope Estheim is 15 and ready to enter high school, but what would happen if he found a flyer and application for Yokai Academy? Read onward to find out! **

** … … …**

_Hope plus Vampire_

Chapter 4: Operation Harem plus Succubus

_A month later-_

The silveret lay in bed, contemplating the last few weeks' events. It was a very eventful first month of school. He knew that peace wouldn't last long. He made a friend, named Moka Akashiya, and she was a super vampire, albeit, she had this whole other side to her that both terrified and left him in awe of her prowess.

He started noticing a trend, or routine in their daily schedule. First, he wakes up in the morning, does his hygiene, like brushing his teeth and splashing his face to wake up, trying to tame his fluffy silver hair with a bristle brush, but to no avail would it flatten out. No wonder the students still call him a pixie, or any member of the fairy family, like fairy or sprite. Did it look like he had wings? Then again, they probably thought he was good at hiding them.

He studied what a pixie was and determined that they were magical creatures known for their fair looks. He'd received plenty of snide remarks of how 'cute' he was from many of the girls. His trademark wild silver hair, pale skin, girly face, slender frame, and bright turquoise-green eyes were apparently a dead giveaway. He could never tell anyone that he was really a human, but settled for being called pixie. After all pixies did technically fall into the monster category as far as weak demonic auras were concerned.

Anyway, after his morning routine, he'd dress and walk through the forest and to the school, only to meet a surprise glomp from behind by his pink-haired friend, and commence the morning blood-sucking. Moka's blood schedule with Hope was twice per day, one pint in the morning, and one after dinner, but before heading home in the afternoon. He consented long before to let Moka drink his blood, after all what was a vampire to do without it, right?

Through all this happening, the male population would stop and stare for a while and attempt to gain the pinkette's attention through cat calls, any manner of flirtation, and flat-out invitations to date or have sex with them. Then, she would lock arms with his, and drag him to class, while earning threats of murder, extreme violence, and other unspeakable things he shuddered to think about. The female population, however were more discreet in their envy for Moka, and admiration for him. Moka ignored all this, of course while Hope prayed silently that none of them would go on with their threats.

They would go through classes for the day. He had Homeroom (with the cat-sensei for half the morning), first period English/Japanese (A joint class of Shakespeare and human grammar), he would go to second period Home Ec. while Moka attended Art class (because they had different electives), third period science (human biology), go to lunch (weird assortment of food), go to fourth period math (intermediate algebra and geometry), and fifth period history (human world history) and head to gym class (running the track at breakneck speed) at the very end. All of his teachers were insane, by the way.

His teachers were all women, even the gym class teacher, and they all dressed suggestively, and come on to their students VERY provocatively. He learned to avoid temptation and look to the sky and pray to the Maker that he get through this clean and earn good grades. As soon as all this was over, he and Moka would hang out for a while in the cafeteria doing homework until dinner was served, and she would feed on him yet again, and go home, take a shower, brush his teeth and go to bed.

Other than his weird schedule, he would very much consider it a blessing in disguise. Maybe he should get to know Moka a little more. Through all this, he began wondering about the mysteries to Moka's other half, the silver-haired aristocratic vampire. She never made an appearance at all during that time, and fights were never induced either, even though many guys wanted his guts removed.

They probably stay away from him because of the rumors that he put Saizou in the hospital with heavy burn marks on his skin. Technically, he was part of the reason Saizou was no longer active, and thanks to his spell and Moka's kick, all the students were kind of afraid of him. Hope counted his lucky stars that he didn't have to fight anymore, but karma knows that something bigger will happen. Ah well, time to go to sleep.

… … …

_Next morning-_

Hope was walking to school, which was actually being dragged, with Moka. All of a sudden, Moka skid to a halt and let go of Hope and looked deep into his eyes. Moka's eyes were mesmerizing, as were the rest of her. He couldn't help but admire her figure, and not in the perverted way, surprisingly. She was beautiful, and up close you would think she would try to kiss him eventually. He blushed at that, and almost in response to his blush, Moka's cheeks went bright red.

She hooked her left arm around his waist, brought him closer in the process and hooked the other arm around his head, and leaned her head down to his neck. He knew what would happen, and just closed his eyes and waited for the pain and the blood sucking to commence. Moka closed her eyes as well, and punctured his neck in the same spot she always dug into, and-

_Chu~_

She let him go, did a pirouette and did a curtsy to no one in particular. Hope stumbled a little before his vision started to blur and he was steadying himself on a nearby tree. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, but because Moka was happy, that was all that mattered to him. Moka turned her satisfied gaze towards his and her expression turned around into concern.

"Um, Are you okay, Hope?" Moka asked. "I didn't drink too much that time, did I? 'Cause if you want me to stop, I'll stop."

Seeing her sad expression, Hope opened his eyes to clear away to blurriness, and shook his head to steady his balance.

"Um, no that's alright. Really…" Hope smiled as best he could, which brightened Moka's face too as he did that.

"Really! I'm so glad! Your blood really is the best!" Moka glomped him and he was suddenly being dragged toward the school.

By the time second period came along, Hope and Moka separated to go to their electives and had to change buildings to head over to where the Home Ec. class was. Apparently, it was held in a side building, as was the other electives, like marching band, orchestra, and other arts.

On his way to the building, he trudged through a bunch of trees, because that was the shorter route, and ended up almost walking past a sound of moaning. Hope stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at wherever the sound was that came from behind the trees.

"Hello! Is anybody there?" Hope hollered, and looked behind the tree to see a girl with blue hair, on her knees and clutching her stomach in what looks to be like she was in pain, so he asked. "Are you alright, miss?"

The girl's head whipped around slowly, until her eyes were looking up at his. She was very beautiful, almost as beautiful as Moka, but she had sky blue hair pulled back with a purple ribbon, very bright, almost playful amethyst eyes, and creamy skin. What was most impressive, much to his shameful observation, was the size of her well-endowed breasts. She was indeed bigger than Moka, by a lot, which Hope _definitely_ wasn't comparing them to. She was wearing a yellow sweater vest instead of the standard green blazer.

"Oh…I…I don't feel so good…" she groaned. "You see, I'm…I've been weak all my life…and my chest…it just started hurting all of a sudden…" she stood up a little and pushed her chest out and pressed it against Hope's to be sure. "I…It feels like it's about to burst! Ooh!"

Hope inhaled a long breath, afraid to exhale while she had her arms around his waist. Yet another girl pushing herself onto him, yet he wasn't used to it. Hope blushed bright red and carefully extracted the bluenette off of him, and held her by her shoulders at arm's length.

"Ahem! Would you like me to take you to the nurse's office?" Hope asked, still blushing at her dreamy stare.

"Yes, I _would _like that." She said. "By the way, my name is Kurumu Kurono. Will I ever know the name of my savior?" she asked, playfully when a moment ago she looked in pain. Hope raised a silvery eyebrow in suspicion, but just went along with it.

"I'm Hope. Hope Estheim." Hope said. "Can you walk?"

Kurumu stumbled to the ground as soon as he let her go, but he caught her before she could. Hope was worried now.

"Ooh…I don't think I can do it!" she shouted. "The pain's coming back! You'll have to carry me, I'm sorry for the inconvenience!" She stared into his eyes and clutched his hand with both of hers. There was something mesmerizing about those amethyst orbs staring at his, but Hope couldn't put a finger on it.

Hope immediately felt a wave of some emotion he couldn't put a finger to: love, concern, worry, anxiety? He never felt this way about a girl he first met before, but then shrugged it off and averted his eyes, which startled Kurumu, but she hid it so fast he didn't notice.

Hope blushed, before he turned around and went into a crouching position, as if he was ready to give a piggyback ride, which he was.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kurumu asked incredulously.

"I'm giving you a piggyback ride, since you can't walk by yourself." Hope said while blushing. "You did say you couldn't walk, right?"

She frowned, but turned him around so he could face her one more time.

"Please, I only need to go to the nurse's office, and it's crucial that you carry me!" Kurumu exclaimed, surprising Hope. "I mean, uh, wouldn't you rather carry me…uh, bridal style?" Her eyes did the same thing as before, but Hope blinked and it was over.

"Why should it matter how I carry you? You're in pain." Hope said, oblivious.

"Arrgh!" she shouted.

"You okay?"

"I just remembered!" Kurumu exclaimed and moved a hand over her stomach as if to feel it. "…Hey, it's gone now!"

"Wh-what's gone?"

"The pain." Kurumu said simply, and tried once more, but failed to get any reaction out of Hope.

"I thought it was horrible a minute ago?"

"It…just comes and goes, yeah, that's it!" Kurumu said and with that she disappeared, leaving Hope confused and utterly embarrassed.

"Ugh! I'm late for class!" Hope glanced at his watch, realizing that he was ten minutes late for Home Ec. His teacher was _so_ giving him detention!

… … …

_During lunch break-_

Moka ran up to meet Hope by the stairs to the entrance of the school where they usually had lunch, only to be met by a gust of wind and a bunch of stares in one direction specifically. There were murmurs and whispers about something, and Hope and Moka wondered what it could be, and looked to the source.

"Woah, who's that girl!" came one comment.

"She's got white panties!" came another.

"Forget her panties! She's got huge knockers!"

"She's just as sexy as Moka!"

"Go out with me!"

Up on the stairs was the blue haired girl from earlier, only now she had a smug look on her face and had her arms crossed.

She neglected to see how much effect she had on the male population. Her skirt was riding up so they could plainly she her panties (commence massive nose bleeds), and it looked like she didn't care as long as she got attention. She laughed before jumping up and skipping the flight of stairs before landing perfectly on the ground. (Commence more nose bleeds) Hope blushed at her flat-out entry, and turned away before the girl was in front of him already.

She looked to Moka, who had her arms locked with Hope's, and looked back to Hope. The girl was just as tall as Vanille, Hope reckoned, and with her standing up right and looking defiantly at their faces, she pointed at them.

"You! You are Moka Akashiya of Class 1-3, am I correct?" Kurumu demanded, and Moka nodded nervously.

"And you're Hope Estheim, Class 1-3's resident pixie-boy, huh?" another assent came from Hope, who was just as nervous. "I challenge you, Akashiya!"

"Huh?" came the ridiculously loud chorus from the student body.

"Ever since you came into the picture, all the boys were admiring you more than _me_! I'll make each and every boy my slaves! You're a vampire, aren't ya? Well, I don't care! I've decided to make your life a living hell, starting by taking away all you hold near and dear!" Kurumu laughed evilly.

"Um, what's she talking about, Hope?" Moka whispered to Hope.

"Shut up! I didn't say you could talk!" Kurumu snapped, before looking up at Hope. "Oh, Hope~! Would you like to be friends with me, instead of this…blood-sucker?" Kurumu turned up her 'charm' and Hope's face and eyes became void of all emotion. He was basically a zombie, something Moka missed entirely.

_"Yes…Kurumu-chan. I would love to be your friend." _Hope said, voice completely monotone, but Kurumu paid no mind.

"Well, your reaction is surprisingly dull, but no matter! Oh, Hope, come with me~! I have a _treat_ for you!" Kurumu winked, and Hope unhooked Moka's arms from his and walked over to Kurumu's side. Wide eyes full of panic, Moka shouted to him.

"Wh-where are you going!"

_"Away from a blood-sucker like you." _Hope said so coldly and emotionlessly that Moka was terrified and extremely heart-broken from. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, and she ran away.

"Now that she's out of the picture, let's get acquainted, Hope-kun!" Kurumu proclaimed excitedly.

_"Yes."_

… … …

_Later,_ _in the forest-_

Moka was once again crying with her back to the tree, and her knees brought to her chest. Moka was very sad, and this reminded her of the first time she and Hope first had an argument, and Hope said she was only there for his blood, but that wasn't true at all! A dull ache settled in her heart, and she wanted nothing more than to scream, but she didn't.

_"Get a hold of yourself, foolish girl!" _a voice rang out in her mind, not entirely her own.

"Wh-who s-said that?" Moka looked around. Tears stopped flowing, but they trailed uselessly down her face.

_"I did. The other you." _Moka looked down to find the ruby of her rosario glowing slightly. The voice came from the rosario, and it was the other her.

"You? You're me?" Moka hadn't had contact with her other self in years, but up until recently, she forgot who or what the other Moka was, for this was how she lived. For the most part, the other Moka was the original one, and she was just a mask to control her demonic powers, that was about all she knew. Now, it was surprising to her that she was able to talk to the other one through the rosario.

_"Listen. That boy is being lured into a trap! That girl, she is a Succubus. Succubae are a small race of she-devils that's only purpose is to tempt men and find a 'Destined One'. Hope is in danger, and if she kisses him while he is charmed, he will be hers to control forever! Do you understand?"_

Then, realization dawned on Moka. Hope was himself up until Kurumu showed up, and she realized that Hope must have been hypnotized right in front of her! That Kurumu was taking _her _Hope! Wait, what? Never mind, that wasn't important!

"Thanks, other me!" Moka said, and hopped to her feet. She wiped her face of the tears and ran toward the school, where she knew instinctively Hope was.

… … …

_Inside the infirmary-_

"Oh, you're such a kidder! You flatter me!" Kurumu laughed while she sat on Hope's lap with her arms encircled around Hope's neck. His expression was blank, but she acted like he was some kind of comedian.

_Why did I say that to Moka? She cried because of me… _Hope wondered slightly. _Why does Kurono-san have such a grudge over Moka?_

"I…I want to apologize to Moka." Hope said blankly, interrupting Kurumu's drabble, and earning a hate-filled glare in return.

"Are you still resisting me?" Kurumu slapped Hope in the face, leaving a pink hand mark, but he didn't cry out. "You still on about her? What's so special about her anyway?"

Just then, the door slid open, and Moka stepped into the room. On her face was a very unpleasant scowl. To say she was angry would be the understatement of the century.

"Let Hope go, now!" Moka shouted, and Hope snapped back to reality.

"Moka?" Hope asked, dazed. He woke to find a blue haired Succubus sitting on his lap, but struggled to get her off.

"Huh?" Kurumu was shocked. "You dare to interfere! You bitch! I have had it for the last time! I will not be outdone by a stinkin' vampire!" Kurumu exclaimed and transformed.

In Kurumu's true form, she sprouted bat-like wings, a devil's tail, and her nails grew into razor-sharp, nine-inch claws. She was getting angry as well, and before either Hope or Moka could do a thing, Kurumu wrapped her tail around Moka's neck and they both crashed through the window, hovering just outside it. Hope rushed over to the window and jumped after them, and caught one of Kurumu's legs.

"Let Moka go, now!" Hope shouted.

"Hey, I can't carry all this weight! This bitch is heavy enough as it is!" Oh, she did not just go there!

**"Fira!" **Hope shouted, and fired a fireball at Kurumu, which was not meant to cause any damage but to only get her to release her hold over Moka's neck, which led both Hope and Moka to fall at a fast rate. Hope tried to grab a hold over Moka to save her, but instead missed and pulled her rosario instead. He knew what that meant, and in Moka's place came the regal silver-haired vampire.

They were still falling to their death, but Inner Moka used the momentum in the air to land and propel herself upward Hope to catch him before he hit the ground, and possibly die.

Moka put Hope down and turned to face the hovering succubus. She was circling, none too happy about the earlier fireball attack.

"You! It's true! You are a super vampire, just like the rumors say!" Kurumu exclaimed. "But, I don't care if you're one of the elite monsters! My race is nearing extinction, and the only way for us succubae to survive is to create a massive harem out of men, and choose our Destined One, to marry, and have his children!"

"All of that for this!" Hope shouted incredulously. "Why did you have to involve Moka into all this?"

"I told you that earlier, idiot!" Kurumu said. "She gets all the attention without even trying, whereas I have to resort to sabotage and 'charm'! It's not fair!"

**"Oh, boohoo! The she-devil just turned into a pathetic, whiny brat."** Inner Moka taunted. **"Once things turn against you, you complain like a spoiled brat! No wonder the succubae are nearing extinction. They **_**should **_**be extinct!"**

"How dare you! I'll kill you for insulting me, you bitch!" Kurumu raged, and sped toward Moka with her wings. She was surprisingly fast for someone who could fly, but Moka was a bit faster. Kurumu couldn't get a solid slash or stab at her, and the only things that would be cut were the trees.

She slashed through them like they were butter, and Hope shuddered to think if even one of those claws skewered flesh.

"Die!" Kurumu shouted.

**"You'll never know the true power of us vampires."** Moka smirked before her mouth dipped into a frown. She pulled her leg back and caught Kurumu in the stomach really hard, and sent her through a few dozen trees, scraping the ground in the process. **"Know your place!"**

Kurumu was badly beaten and bruised, and blood was dripping from her temples, but she managed to push herself to her knees, but didn't progress further and only glared at Moka.

"I can't die here! I…I have to find my Destined One! You will not stop me!" Kurumu exclaimed, defiance clear in her eyes.

**"Hmm, you seem so dead-set on making a mate out of the men. You also seem to care so much about these wings and tail of yours."** Moka got behind Kurumu in an instant, and grabbed her wings and tail in one hand hard, prompting Kurumu to scream in pain. **"I should tear these off so you can never use those powers of yours again. A Succubus' power comes from these appendages, do they not?"**

Kurumu's eyes widened in fear, and she slowly turned her head around, fearing Moka would tear her beloved appendages off.

"No, please! A Succubus' wings and tail are dearer to her than her life! I'm sorry! Please don't rip them off!" Kurumu pleaded, eyes filling with tears by now, which Moka ignored and proceeded to tug a little on her wings, causing Kurumu to yelp in pain again.

"Moka, let her go!" Hope stepped forward, and Moka did so, and Kurumu fell on her stomach none too gracefully.

**"Why should I? She tried to kill both you and I." **Moka said, grasping onto Kurumu's wings and tail again, an evil smirk set on her face, the shadows making her even more deadly.

"I know that, but I think she's not all that bad. She just did what she felt was right, even if it was a desperate move on her part." Hope said. "She said she was sorry too, right?" Kurumu nodded, and Hope continued. "Now. Let. Her. Go."

**"Or what, pixie?" **Moka taunted, but lightened her grip on Kurumu's appendages.

"Or you'll deal with me…" Hope said, and brought his hand up so that it was charged with lightning. "I don't want to fight you over something so unnecessary."

**"Very well."** True to her word, Moka let Kurumu go, and she scurried toward Hope, bowing and scraping at his feet. **"I think this is punishment enough. But if she tries to kill or take control of you again, I'll kill her, you understand?" **

"I understand." Hope shrugged off the death threat, let the lightning dissipate and held a hand out to the sobbing succubus. "Hey, you okay, Kurono-san?"

Kurumu peeked out from behind her fingers to stare wide-eyed at Hope's outstretched hand.

"Y-you're g-giving me a-another ch-chance?" she stuttered through sniffles.

"Of course. You were just misguided in your quest, that's all. If all you needed was a boyfriend, you could just ask the traditional way, right? You didn't need to follow through with a harem plan." Hope said. "Why don't we start over? I'm Hope Estheim. How about you?"

Kurumu hesitated before taking Hope's hand and shaking on it.

"Kurumu Kurono. Call me Kurumu."

"You're too soft, you know that?" Moka said to no one in particular, say yourself. "You are interesting, Hope. But, I guess that comes with the quirk for being a human." With that, she departed the scene by placing her rosario back onto her neck, returning her to her pink-haired, outer form.

"Oh, Hope~! It's dinner time!" Moka announced, and proceeded to chase Kurumu down the forest path with Kurumu on his back so he could take her to the infirmary.

"No! Wait till I get Kurumu to the nurse first! Ahh!" Hope exclaimed.

_Chu~_

… … …

_A week later-_

Moka and Hope were walking to school as usual, but this time it was different. The crowd had parted, allowing someone to sneak up behind them and glomp the poor silveret between her giant breasts.

"Good morning, Hope-kun!" she exclaimed, prompting many nose bleeds and a jealous female population.

"Kurumu-chan! Where have you been?" Moka gasped, and clenched her teeth.

"I've been rejuvenating in my dorm. After all, the beating your other side gave me took over a week to heal. Now, I'm back and ready to rock!" Kurumu fist pumped, while holding Hope's face in between her breasts.

"Let him go, Kurumu-chan! He'll suffocate if you go on any longer!" Moka's face flushed bright red, as in angry red.

"At least it's better than you sucking his blood!" Kurumu shot back.

A murmur escaped the silveret, and Kurumu looked down, oblivious to his flailing limbs. He finally managed to escape her massive breasts, and turned away from her in sheer embarrassment.

"I couldn't breathe, Kurumu! And no, nothing is better! They're both bad!" he shouted.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Hope?" Kurumu wondered, oblivious to his embarrassment.

"Hope! It's time!" Moka shouted unexpectedly, and without warning she bit down on his neck and fed on his blood again.

_Chu~!_

"Hey, don't let her suck your blood! Come to me instead!" Kurumu complained while the poor boy wallowed in miserable happiness. (Can you be sad yet happy at the same time?)

_Glomp!_

Kurumu grabbed Hope from Moka's drinking fest, which he was draining in blood from, and dragged him the whole way to class with his arms locked with hers. It didn't help much that her breasts were rubbing on his arms. Moka caught up with Hope and grabbed his left arm in hers (cue jealous crowd) the whole while glaring at each other. Hope sweat dropped, and just hung his head down in defeat. He must either be the luckiest boy in the world, or the most unfortunate one.

_Why me?_

… … …

A/N: Well, here's to another chapter, like I promised! Kurumu is finally added to the group! Only time will tell whether Hope will survive his time in Yokai Academy! Please don't forget to review and spread my story to the rest of the world! I need reviews, people! Don't be shy!

Next chapter: Midterm Grades plus Witch


	5. Midterm Grades plus Witch, part 1

**Summary: This is an AU story takes place after the fall of Cocoonn, Orphan, and the ending of the l'Cie and crystal stasis. Serah is awake from her crystal stasis and married to Snow now. Fang and Vanille are not in crystal stasis and are kicking it in somewhere in the wilds of Gran Pulse. Lightning and the gang have lost their L'Cie brands for good…or have they? **

** Hope Estheim is 15 and ready to enter high school, but what would happen if he found a flyer and application for Yokai Academy? Read onward to find out! **

** … … …**

_Hope plus Vampire_

Chapter 5: Midterm Grades plus Witch, Part 1

In the weeks following the addition to the group, Kurumu, Hope's daily routine just got more complicated. By complicated, it meant that he got twice the amount of envy from the crowd. He didn't even know that the waves of jealousy and silent threats could increase any more than they have. What's more, not only does Moka like to suck on his blood, Kurumu likes shoving his face into her massive breasts.

He could swear he'll die of blood loss, both from Moka's feeding, and Kurumu's glomps. In the meantime, Hope had taken a breather in the forest alone to write a letter to Lightning and the others. They had been sending letter after letter every chance they got, and with Hope, every chance counted for he didn't know if he'll be alive or dead by the time it comes to write.

When writing letters, Hope condensed most of his adventures with Kurumu and Moka, his two best friends. He told Lightning that he had been in fights at school, but it was for a good reason. Lightning understood that you should face up to bullies and defend yourself. She technically said not to get in fights unless he was backed into a corner with no chance of escape or authority figure nearby, or in protection of others.

He said it was in protection of others, and Lightning responded that it was okay, and he was brave and noble for defending the girls. She kept reminding him to be careful, and not draw too much attention to himself. Hope shuddered. It was hard _not _to draw attention, being friends with the two most popular girls in the school.

Snow got around to answering a few of his letters too, when Lightning was busy on her patrol rounds. Her rounds nowadays last up to weeks, and Snow decided to answer his letters in her stead. In return, he received congratulations on being 'the man', and gaining two popular girls as friends. Of course, the obvious question from Snow was 'Who's gonna be your girlfriend?'

Hope always replied with 'I don't know. I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now.' Snow would make a comeback with 'You're still young, take your time and choose who you want to be yours.' Hope neglected to tell him that the two girls were monsters, and didn't take kindly to taking one and not the other without serious consequences afterward. The silveret was sure that Snow would not understand otherwise.

Hope sighed before getting up to go back to the dorm. It was nearing nightfall already, and he had to get a good night's sleep for the next day.

… … …

_The next day, break time-_

Hope, Moka, and Kurumu walked down the hallway, both girls on either side of him, shoulder-to-shoulder with him. In the middle of the hallway, was a crowd of students from all the classes gathered around the bulletin board. Today, the results of the midterm exam had been released, and depending on how well you did, you could narrowly avoid getting supplementary tutoring with Ririko, the math teacher, and Nekonome-sensei.

It's not that he hates Ririko-sensei, it's just that the woman dressed way too provocative for her students, and each outfit became increasingly more revealing than the last. Hope was glad that he had studied a lot. Back in middle and elementary, he was the class genius. He always received the highest score overall, and thanks to that, he was prepared and despite all claims, the tests were easy.

Being from a monster's school, he would expect the exam to have advanced human concepts, like geometry and trigonometry, but it was only a tad bit of geometry and algebra. It was like the standards were slightly lower than a human school's. Anyway, now it was their turn to look at their grades.

While Hope was searching through the bulletin for his score, Moka immediately spotted her score and jumped up and down with glee, while Kurumu huddled in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest in silent despair, with the depression lines evident in her aura. Hope sweat dropped before going up to Moka to congratulate her.

"Oh, Hope! Look at my score!" Moka pointed. "I'm number 13! Yay!"

"Congratulations, Moka! You're really smart!" Hope complimented, and Moka's cheeks pinked slightly.

"Thank you, Hope!"

She reached a hand toward Hope's face, but was interrupted by about a thousand comments per second.

"That's amazing!" one student commented.

"Not only is Moka Akashiya beautiful, but she's got brains to go with it!" another came.

"Go out with me, Moka!" was the anticipated comment, and so on.

Moka ignored them and her eyes trailed up the board and her eyes widened greatly. She turned toward Hope who was consoling Kurumu, who barely got a passing score, but was in danger of going to supplementary classes if she let it slip anymore.

"Come on, Kurumu! Cheer up! At least you passed, right?" Hope said, but Kurumu just shook her head.

"Oh, Hope! Look at your score!" Hope turned toward where Moka was pointing and saw his name. "You're number 2! Oh, you're so smart!"

"Well…" Hope shrugged in embarrassment, but Kurumu put herself between them in a righteous fury mode.

"Well, isn't this fine and dandy! My Hope is super smart, while my rival-in-love far surpasses me! Grades aren't everything, you know!" Kurumu accused Moka of, which Hope sweat dropped from.

Off to the side, the sound of a hustle was happening, and Hope turned his attention toward the source. A little girl with short brown hair, dressed in a witch's hat and cape, complete with a wand was backed up into a corner. Three students surrounded her, each with a smug look on his face.

"Congratulations, Yukari." The one with glasses said.

"You managed to get the top score again." Another added.

"Class rep…" the girl muttered, a scared look on her face.

"You know, even though you're eleven, don't look down on us just because you're ranked higher than us!" the last one said. "What's more, this cape and witch hat completely violates the uniform code. Take those off. Witches are disgusting creatures!"

"No!" the girl shouted and waved her wand around, and out of nowhere, three wash bins landed on top of the boys' heads. The girl stuck her tongue out before the boys started to get angry. One of them took the girl's wand away from her, and held it at a distance.

"I'm confiscating this thing, Yukari." The boy with glasses said. "It appears you aren't competent enough to obey rules, witchling."

"Give that back, class rep!" Yukari struggled, but the wand was out of her reach and the two goons at his side took hold of each of her arms and lifted her off the ground a few inches, each time kicking so that the goons would eventually let go, but they didn't. "Let me go!" Yukari looked like she was ready to cry, but she wouldn't, not in front of them.

"Let her go!" Hope and Moka shouted at the same time, earning the attention of the three, promptly forcing them to let go of Yukari.

"She did nothing to you!" Moka said. "Why are you picking on her?"

"Simple. This witchling has disobeyed several rules, and as her class representative, I, Tadashi Wanibuchi, have the authority to punish her as is."

"And, I have the position and authority to stop you!" Hope added.

"And how do plan on stopping me, pixie?"

"I'm the class representative for 1-3." Hope said. Just five weeks into the semester, the class held elections for who would become the class rep., and many of the students nominated Hope as the representative. As much as he preferred not to, he reluctantly took the spot since no one else volunteered.

"Oh, well, congratulations, but I can handle punishment affairs myself! She is after all, my problem. Her dress is absolutely atrocious. She does not even have the decency to wear the right clothes!" Tadashi said in a low voice so that Hope could hear it. Now, they were staring intensely into the other's eyes. Tadashi held out his hand, and Hope stared at it. Everyone watched silently, waiting for the other to make a move.

"It's probably a fashion statement, and even if you're her class rep, it's the teacher's, or chairman's decision to punish her. Her uniform is probably the issue, but no one is entitled to take anything away from her. From my point-of-view, you're just a bunch of bullies looking to pick on little girls. Guess what, anyone who picks on someone weaker than they are doesn't decide the punishments."

Hope gathered electricity into his hand, grabbed Tadashi's hand and shocked him. After a few shrieks of pain, the class rep for Yukari's class was cradling his burned hand.

"Why, you!"

"Stay away from her, you hear. Or you deal with me…" Hope's eyes narrowed coldly as he held a surprising amount of electricity in the palm of his hand. Tadashi straightened up reluctantly, and walked away with his goons following there after. Hope let the lightning in his hand sizzle and dissipate. Hope looked down, and saw that Yukari's wand was left on the floor, so he picked it up and handed it to her.

"Th-thank you." She said quietly, eyes up to him in awe.

"No problem, Yukari-chan." Hope smiled gently, earning a blush from the little witch.

"I-, why did you help me?" Yukari asked.

"Huh? Why shouldn't I?" Hope asked, confused. "It's only right to help those that need it. Besides, bullies don't intimidate me anymore, and I'm able to help."

"You…" Yukari's face was a mixture of emotions, like happiness, excitement, anticipation, and embarrassment. "I-I, Hope Estheim, was it?"

"Yeah, that's my name." Hope said.

"And Moka Akashiya, right?" Moka was surprised that the little girl remembered her, since she had been silent for a while.

"Yes."

"Th-thank you so much!" Yukari bowed. "It's just that I have been bullied so much by the class rep, and it's not my fault that I dress like this! Honestly, I wear it to distinguish who I am! So, don't tell on me, please!"

"Woah! Who said anything about tattling on the way you dress? Sure, your outfit makes you stand out, as well as your age…but I think it's kinda cute. You know…don't let those bullies get to you like that." Hope said. "Okay?"

Everyone was speechless, and Yukari could barely contain herself by this point. Tears welled up in her eyes, and her face turned an interesting shade of red, and her body shook.

"Y-you okay?"

"I…," Yukari started, then looked up at Hope, and glomped him by surprise. "I WUV YOU!"

"**WHAT?" **came the immediate response from the vicinity, and the surprised and stunned Kurumu fainted.

… … …

A/N: I'll just end this part right here because I'm frustrated as hell right now. I promise to get the rest of this part out later. The reason I'm cutting this story in half is because my computer crashed on me, and I only have half of the original document. Autorecover won't save me now. So, I'll just release it right now, and make the other part separate. Please don't flame me out now, I'll have the other part soon, I promise!

Next chapter: Midterm grades plus Witch, Part 2


	6. Midterm Grades plus Witch, part 2

**Summary: This is an AU story takes place after the fall of Cocoonn, Orphan, and the ending of the l'Cie and crystal stasis. Serah is awake from her crystal stasis and married to Snow now. Fang and Vanille are not in crystal stasis and are kicking it in somewhere in the wilds of Gran Pulse. Lightning and the gang have lost their L'Cie brands for good…or have they? **

** Hope Estheim is 15 and ready to enter high school, but what would happen if he found a flyer and application for Yokai Academy? Read onward to find out! **

** … … …**

_Hope plus Vampire_

Chapter 6: Midterm Grades plus Witch, part 2

_A week later-_

Hope and the girls were once again together inside the lunchroom. The three girls, Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka sat on either side of him, with Yukari in between Moka and Hope. He sweat dropped at the little girl's antics, and Kurumu just sighed. Yes, they could vividly picture the last week's events very well. Hope never wanted an incident like that to happen again, but with his luck, he would find himself either the luckiest or unfortunate person alive. He had sent one last letter to Snow, since Lightning was once again out, and he told him the week's events. He could only imagine what his response would be.

... ... ...

_Flashback-_

_The little witch known as Yukari had sneaked up behind the group. She had only been recently admitted to the group, and she unceremoniously confessed her inner most feelings to the young silveret. She had yet to make herself known, because inside she was shy, but she put up a brave front for the whole world to see. She quickly spotted the silveret and the two girls next to him, not because of their colorful hair, but because they were just there. _

_"Hello, Hope-kun!" Yukari gushed and wrung her small slender arms around Hope's neck. Hope and the girls were taken by surprise. For someone as young as Yukari, she sure was strong enough to try and choke him to death._

_"Hey! Let him go!" Kurumu shouted. "You're suffocating him!"_

_She grabbed a hold of Hope and shoved his face into her massive breasts yet again. A vein pulsated on Yukari's forehead before she drew her wand, preparing for a fight._

_"You! Let go of him, cow-tits! A woman like you doesn't deserve his affections!" Yukari exclaimed. _

_"And a brat like you does?" Kurumu smirked, before the witchling waved her wand in the air, causing a gold wash bin to appear over Kurumu's head, effectively bopping her on the head, making her release the stunned silveret. Moka got a hold over Hope and helped him to steady himself while looking at Yukari and Kurumu facing each other, like animals._

_"You know what this means, right?" Kurumu challenged._

_"This is war!" Yukari unleashed a fury of pots and pans on Kurumu. The bluenette smirked, and dodged each and every one of them. In a flash of anger, Yukari summoned a wash bin the size of a table, and let in loose on Kurumu. In the end, it was inevitable, and Kurumu couldn't dodge it in time, and it hit her hard, knocking her unconscious. "Hahahaha!" with one last laugh, Yukari took off out of the room, leaving Hope and Moka to help the incapacitated succubus._

_Later-_

_Class rolled in and it was time to present their history reports. Moka had just got done presenting her report on Napolean when the usual round of comments and cheers from the class erupted. How she was able to ignore such things and go about her day as if it was normal was beyond Hope. Kurumu sighed, knowing it was her turn to present her stuff. The bluenette stood up to take Moka's place at the front and place her papers in order so she could start. Kurumu took a deep breath, and started to speak._

_"Hello, my name is Kurumu Kurono, and this is my presentation on-" before the succubus could continue, her mouth zipped shut. Suddenly, her body started convulsing and twisting and bending in ways she never thought possible. This earned the class a wave of nosebleeds just by the way she moved, twisted, and jumped about, all the while her massive breasts bouncing up and down._

_"Wh-who's doing this?" Kurumu gasped before turned around and bent over, her panties exposed to the world. As expected, the class' male population fainted from blood loss, except for Hope, whom was red in the face and had hands over his eyes so he wouldn't be able to see his friend's 'stuff'._

_"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Moka was horrified by this show and jumped out of her seat so she could cover what dignity the bluenette still had. Unfortunately for her, Kurumu chose that time to whirl around on her heals and loop her arms under Moka's. She cupped her hands around Moka's breasts and began fondling them. Moka and Kurumu's faces were bright red, and the motions caused the last of the boys, including Hope to faint with nose bleeds._

_"I swear this isn't me! Please belive me, I would never fondle another girl, especially not you!" Kurumu shouted angrily, and while this happened, a shriek of laughter was heard from the window and both heads turned toward the source._

_Yukari was outside the window, snickering while holding two straw dolls in her hand. She held a doll with tufts of pink hair and one with blue hair, both of which were dressed exactly like Moka and Kurumu._

_"Yukari!" both girls shouted._

_"Yes, it is! I've decided to make you suffer, Kurono! You will bow down to me!"_

_"Why, you little bitch!" Kurumu cursed, but her body didn't respond to her as she lost control of them a while ago, and just kept massaging Moka's breasts. It was this exact moment, she realized that Moka couldn't move either. "Is this some kind of a sick joke to you? I oughta kill ya for what you did!"_

_"Well, you can't!" Yukari shouted, and disappeared. Both girls could finally get a hold of themselves and extract themselves from one another._

_"Sorry." Kurumu said._

_"No, don't worry about it. Yukari has gone too far." Moka said, her face still flushed from the moment._

_"I agree. She needs to go down!"_

_It was this exact moment that Hope regained consciousness and woke up to find them at a truce._

_"What just happened?"_

_"Yukari made me fondle Moka." Kurumu clenched her teeth while saying this. "The nerve of her!"_

_"For a moment there, I thought Kurumu decided to go lesbian and rape me, but it was all Yukari-chan's fault." Moka agreed._

_"Now wait a minute there, you two. She's just a child." Hope reasoned. "There's no need to fight her. Look, I'll go talk to her if that's okay with you."_

_"I'm not just gonna sit here and wait for her!" Kurumu shouted and sprinted out of the room to find the little witch._

_"Kurumu, Wait!"_

_... ... ..._

_After some time of chasing Yukari, Kurumu ended up in the infirmary. Her injuries weren't too severe since all she got were cuts and bruises. Thankfully, Yukari had yet to use knives or any other pointy objects on her as she shuddered to try and dodge knives. The little witch had yet to seriously hurt anybody. Here, Hope was healing Kurumu with his healing spells. It began working as her cuts and bruises faded to nothing._

_"Ah, that's better! Thank you, Hope! I never knew you were a healer." Kurumu thanked him._

_"Ah, I do a lot more than just offensive spells. I actually used to be a healer back in my world." Hope had told the bluenette about his travels and his friends back home. He neglected to tell her he was a human or a former l'Cie as he wasn't sure how she would react. Like all the rest, she just assumed his world was filled with 'pixies' like him._

_"Well, you'd be a great doctor, Hope!" Kurumu proceeded to shove the poor defenseless silveret into her breasts again, but before she did, Hope reached a hand out to fondle her beasts. "Eep! Hope, I never thought you would be so bold!"_

_"Eh? It's not me, I swear!" Hope exclaimed before he grabbed his wandering hand to move it, but it was strong and wouldn't move. It was just this precise moment that Moka chose to intervene and enter the room. She looked toward them, while the three had a stare off._

_"It's Yukari, isn't it?" Moka said, deadpanned._

_"Yeah." Hope sweat dropped._

_"I swear when I find her I'll snap that wand in half, grab my voodoo doll and make her pay for this!" Kurumu swore, but Hope would not have it as he had finally gotten his hand under control._

_"Don't do it! She's just a child! No matter how much damage she does we have to understand that she's still young and immature!"_

_"But she made you do that!"_

_"Even so, I think she's just misunderstood! I think all she needs is a friend, not an enemy. If you antagonizing her, you'll keep getting hurt and I don't want that." Hope said gently, earning a respectful look from Moka and an indignant one from the succubus._

_"It's okay." a familiar voice came from the window, and they turned toward it. "I've always been alone and an outcast. It doesn't matter that I won't make friends. I don't need them."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm a witch, and witches are the most hated and disgusting races among the monster world." Yukari explained with a blank expression. "Witches are both hated by monsters and humans alike. Humans hate us for our power and traditions, monsters hate us because we're like humans. We don't have a true form or a demonic aura, we only have this power. That's why it's natural for them to hate us."_

_"It's still not right." Hope whispered._

_"I'm sorry to have gotten in your way. I won't bother you anymore." Yukari bowed her head and ran away._

_... ... ..._

_Yukari ran from the scene and kept on going until she collided with a tall figure. She fell ungracefully to the ground, causing her witch's hat to fall into her face._

_"Well, well, well...if it isn't the little witchling." a familiar voice said. Yukari slowly looked up until her eyes met those of her bespectacled class representative. "How many rules do you plan on breaking, little girl?" His arm shot out until they grabbed a hold on Yukari's collar. His two goons from earlier stood to the side with equivalent expressions._

_"Let me go! Please, I'm sorry!" Yukari shrieked and waved her wand frantically until it was yanked from her grip and snapped in two. Her eyes widened as the three proceeded to launch an attack on her. She closed her eyes and waited for the beating to commence, but it hadn't come yet as someone shoute._

_**"Thundaga!" **Hope shouted and fired a quick, yet powerful lightning spell at the three lizardmen. It only succeeded to stun them and turn around to see Hope, Moka, and Kurumu standing there. Yukari whirled around to see them, and she started to panic._

_"Run! You guys don't stand a chance against Class Rep! He's super strong!" Yukari pleaded._

_"We're not leaving you to face them either." Kurumu said unexpectedly. "Look, I'm sorry I insulted you earlier. I realize what I did was pathetic and childish. I hope we could start over, you know."_

_Yukari's eyes widened at that._

_"We-well, I'm sorry too! Please, I never meant to truly harm anyone, but I just..."_

_"Well, if it isn't the pixie boy himself and his female consorts." the class rep said. "You have intervened for the last time! Now, it's feeding time for all of you!" He slowly began shifting forms, leading his companions to transform as well. When the transformation was complete, there stood three lizardmen._

_"Eew, you guys are hideous!" Kurumu shouted, her bat wings and tail exploded from her back and her nails grew into nine inch claws. "I'll enjoy ripping you to shreds."_

_"When you mess with one of us..." Moka started before Hope pulled her rosario off. **"...you mess with me."**_

_**"Hss! You don't ssscare usss!"** the class rep in lizard form hissed like the reptile he is. _

_"Wanna bet!" Hope gathered a strong surge of electricity in his hand while Moka and Kurumu sprang into action._

_Kurumu swooped down and slashed at the goon on the right while Moka focused at the one on the left._

_**"Know your place!"** The unfortunate lizardman did not see the oncoming kick when he was sent flying through a bunch of trees, causing tremors and a huge wave of destruction in his path. _

_Hope closed his eyes then unleashed his power on the three of them._

_**"Okina Thundaga!"** Hope released a fury like no other and his lightning grew and struck the three at the same time, sending currents through their bodies, burning and sizzling flesh and scales in the process. In the end, there was nothing but ash and burned trees. He let out a breath and settled back into a calmer position. "That's done."_

_**"Indeed it is. One more thing though, you have gotten stronger since we last met." **Moka smiled. **"I would like to have a match with you one day."**_

_"Haha, I doubt I'd be able to stop you. You're much faster than me." Hope laughed._

_**"Oh, but that was no fluke that your power is real. Just think if you were a real vampire, or another S-class monster, you would be even greater than you are now."** Moka shrugged before placing her rosario back into place._

_**... ... ...**_

_"Well, it's good to know that Yukari is doing well again." Moka said the next day._

_"She certainly has gotten better. She even apologized to her entire class and everyone is treating her a little better." Hope agreed, taking a bite out of his sandwich._

_"I'd like to think the little runt isn't as bad as I thought." Kurumu agreed, also taking a bite._

_"Well, isn't that fine and dandy, 'cause I was thinking the same thing about you!" Yukari's voice came, startling the group out of their conversation._

_There, in all her glory, stood Yukari meekly at the edge of the table._

_"I'd like to thank all of you for saving me." Yukari bowed. "I really did horrible things to you. I'm sorry."_

_"No, it's okay, really." Kurumu shrugged smugly. "Is this it? 'Cause I'm eating with my Destined One."_

_"Oh, I wouldn't think about ever intruding in on your little date, Kurumu."_

_"Really?"_

_"Nope!" Yukari shouted before latching herself onto Moka and Hope. "Ever since yesterday, I've dreamed about two powerful knights defending me! Moka, your other self is so cool! Hope, you're really strong for a pixie, and now I realized something I haven't before!"_

_"And that would be?" Kurumu asked, taking a sip of her milk._

_"I-I-I WUV YOU TWO!" Yukari exclaimed childishly, pulling both Moka and Hope into her arms._

**_"What?" _**_Everyone shouted._

_"Let's have a threesome!" Yukari shouted with glee._

_"Yukari-chan! You're too young to know what that is!" Moka gasped._

_"And besides, you wouldn't know what to do...what with your tiny, flat chest." Kurumu taunted, brushing a stray hair away arrogantly._

_"And you do, cow-tits! Some of us are pure maidens here! Something you don't know!" Yukari shot back._

_"Why, you little!"_

_"Hey, no fighting, you two!" Hope shouted, moving in between them._

_"You'll never get to do this properly!" Kurumu then shoved Hope's head into her breasts for the thousandth time since she met him. He swore he'd never get used to that._

_"Let him go, cow! He'll suffocate if you keep doing that!" Yukari tried to pry Hope from her but Kurumu was still stronger than her._

_Moka couldn't take it anymore as her rage exploded, something very uncharacteristic of her. She pulled Hope from the succubus' grip and held him away from them._

_"Let him go, Moka! You can't have him all to yourself!" Kurumu waved a fist at her, but Moka just pouted._

_"No! He's mine!" Moka shouted and dug her fangs into his neck in the process. "Chu~!"_

_"Arrgh!"_

_"Hope!"_

_"Hope-kun! I WUV YOU!"_

_Why me?_

_End of Flashback-_

_... ... ..._

__A/N: Well, this is the second part to the chapter, folks. This story has just become more interesting with Yukari in it. I hope I didn't make people disappointed last time. Oh, and if you're worried that Hope's become more powerful, he'll need it if he wants to defeat more powerful enemies. Remember, Moka can't fight all his battles for him. Oh, and the translation for 'Okina' means 'greater', essentially I made it up by combining the name and 'Thundaga' to make it a more powerful spell. Simply put, it has the power to surge and shock the enemy, or enemies until they're dead. It's like lightning but 5 times more powerful than regular lightning. Assuming that the effect instantaneously turns the enemy into ash, the number comes down to 500 million volts. Also, depending on how weak or strong a monster is, a stronger monster, like vampires will probably take more than one of these to effectively kill them. Anyway, please rate and review. Also, if you know anybody who loves to read fanfics, preferably ones who like to read Rosario+Vampire or Final Fantasy XIII! I need a little more publicity! Sorry if that comes a little mean, but I really need to know how I'm doing and not just from a small handful of readers! Until next time!

Next Chapter: School Clubs plus Mermaids


	7. School Clubs plus Mermaids

**Summary: This is an AU story takes place after the fall of Cocoonn, Orphan, and the ending of the l'Cie and crystal stasis. Serah is awake from her crystal stasis and married to Snow now. Fang and Vanille are not in crystal stasis and are kicking it in somewhere in the wilds of Gran Pulse. Lightning and the gang have lost their L'Cie brands for good…or have they? **

** Hope Estheim is 15 and ready to enter high school, but what would happen if he found a flyer and application for Yokai Academy? Read onward to find out! **

** … … …**

_Hope plus Vampire_

Chapter 7: School Clubs plus Mermaids

_New Bodhum-_

As the rain pelted the windows, Lightning sighed at her reflection in the window of her office. She just got around to finishing the last of her paper work. Things were indeed uneventful the past few months. Most of her thoughts drifted to a certain silver-haired young boy. Like, what kind of parent would she be if she didn't worry about her latest charge? A cold-hearted one. But she was far from cold-hearted.

When she finished her work, she opened the latest letter she received from Hope. Snow had gotten around to passing word on to her while she was away on her business trips. When she returned last week, her thoughts returned to its former state and began to worry. Without further ado, she opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Lightning,_

_It has been an awful long time since I wrote to you. Most of my letters have wound up with Snow or Serah. They tell me everything is okay over there. How have you been doing? Sorry for not updating you on the latest information. Well, remember how I wrote you a few months ago that I made friends with someone who looks almost like you? Well, I have more to tell you! I've made friends with three girls so far! I know, sounds crazy, right? _

_I know that it's not what you've been expecting, but they have honestly made my life even more interesting! And, by interesting, I mean chaotic! Now, I'm no longer the kid that's in the background, I'm the most popular kid in school! I'm even shocked by it! I mean with three girls around you, you'd expect a crowd!_

_Anyway, you know about Moka, right? She's the girl with pink hair and green eyes. I now have a friend that has blue hair, purple eyes, and erm…I'd rather just show you than describe it. And, I have a friend that's eleven years old and is rather normal, and is the number 1 in school! _

_My adventures don't end just there! I was involved in a few fights, but don't worry, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, and so are they! I don't know why, but it feels like karma is working its way against me. Anyway, I'd just like to know, can you still do magic? Because I recently discovered that I could still use my spells even though the brand is gone._

_Don't worry, I was only curious and happened to use them accidentally, and no one was there! I promise! Anyway, I have to go now, my friends are waiting for me and I don't want to keep them waiting! I feel like I'm involved in some sort of supernatural works in the making! Heheh, well, bye, Light!_

_-Sincerely, Hope _

_P.S: I included a photo of the three of us too!_

Sure enough, he had included them. Behind the letter was a photo of Hope and his friends. Lightning let a smile float across her face, indeed these girls were pretty. Lightning could only imagine everyone else's reaction. Though something kept bugging her, he could still perform magic. Lightning shrugged, and just let it pass. Hope was a growing boy, and he was at the stage where he needed to experience the outside life's harsh embrace, even though it worried her.

Whatever pickle Hope's gotten himself into, he could handle himself, after all what kind of parent would she be if she always solved her charge's problems for him? As long as he didn't get himself killed she was fine with it, however only one question remained: Which of these girls will he date? Lightning quickly scratched that. ope's too young to date and what's more, the kid is alone out there with who knows what would influence him. She briefly wondered if he ever had the 'talk' before…

… … …

It was the end of homeroom class when Nekonome-sensei passed out the English test results. As usual, Hope got a perfect score on it. He inwardly cheered himself on while Moka, who got the second highest score behind his, congratulated him. By the time the hour mark came to pass, Nekonome-sensei stood at the front of the class to deliver the announcements for the week.

"Well, students! I have an announcement to make!" she exclaimed cheerily. "As you know, our school is working on trying to imitate the schools of the human world. It is our solemn duty to make sure that each and every one of you gives your all! That includes joining school clubs! It's a requirement that reflects your overall grade, and not only that, it's a lot of fun!"

"Wait, sensei!" one student's hand shot up.

"Yes?"

"Why couldn't we have gotten this announcement a few months earlier? It's already been half a semester and I've been wondering why we haven't been told about this earlier?" Nekonome-sensei's face got all red and as usual slashed the poor guy's face. Clearly, she forgot all about it, but everyone chose to keep their mouths shut.

"Anyway, you must join a club! Otherwise you get kicked out, simple as that!" Nekonome-sensei exclaimed while keeping up a cheerful expression and acted like she hadn't mauled a student. Sweat drop.

… … …

"This could be interesting, Moka." Hope said while they walked side-by-side through the hallways filled with club booths.

"Yeah! I hope we get into the same club together!" Moka exclaimed, happy to finally have him all to herself.

They wandered around a bit, and wound up trudging through strange clubs. Apparently, more than half of the clubs weren't 'normal' by human standards. They first walked past a booth for the 'mummy club' whose objectives were to get Moka to join their club and wrap its members in layers upon layers of toilet paper.

Moving on, they walked past a chemistry club booth, oddly enough did not seem like the typical science club, but instead held a bunch of mad science freaks, each with really pale skin and thick, round glasses and white lab coats. They apparently wanted to make love potions in an effort to make Moka apart of their experiments and 'play toy'.

Soon, they were approached by a few members of the photography club, which was a no-brainer that they avoid. The members wanted Moka to pose nude for their club, which got Hope extremely angry and made one of the members paralyzed temporarily from a minor stun spell because he was the most persistent.

A little after that, they were swarmed in by a few members of the acupuncture club. One of those guys had needles sticking out of his bald head. Yeah, these clubs were definitely abnormal. When they say there's a club for everyone, they mean for _everyone_.

"I'm beginning to think there's nothing moderately normal." Hope sighed before sitting on a bench in exhaustion with Moka plopping down next to him.

"Y-yeah." Moka gasped for breath as well.

After about fifteen minutes of rest, the crowds lessened in the hallway and they were able to wander freely again. Suddenly, Hope felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around. To his surprise, he came face-to-face with a tall, beautiful girl with orange hair, wearing a green bikini and a wrap. He blushed at the sight and turned away slightly so as not to look at her generous assets. She smiled gently and handed him a flyer. He looked the flyer over in confusion.

"What is this?"

"Oh, that's a flyer for our club." The older girl said with a smile. "We're the school's swim club."

"Oh, I see." Hope said.

"If you ever think about joining a club, you should join us." She said.

"Uh…" Hope looked at Moka for a second, and she just shrugged. "let me think about it…"

"Oh, please do! Our club is mainly female, and it would warm our hearts if you joined." She grinned. "By the way, my name is Tamao Ichinose. I'm a second year."

She extended a hand, and Hope shook it.

"Uh, I'm Hope Estheim. And this is Moka Akashiya." He introduced them. "Nice to meet you."

"Hope, huh?" she said, ignoring the pink-haired girl. "Well, please think about join our club."

Hope thought about it and then his thoughts wandered over to Moka. She wore a blank expression, but he knew better. When he looked into her eyes, he saw fear. Hope remembered from reading that vampires hated water, and since they were friends he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by going through with this.

"I-I don't know." He said finally.

"Well, don't decide now." She said. "By the way, our club is having a swimsuit competition. Why don't you come and have a look? You won't be swimming, and I guarantee you'll have a great time!"

"Well…"

"Why don't you go, Hope?" Moka said. "Nothing's stopping you."

"No, it's just that you…with water and all." Moka blushed because he happened to know that water was one of the many weaknesses of a vampire.

"Uh…no, you should go with what you want…I'll just watch." Moka smiled sadly, but Hope wasn't deterred.

"You said you wanted to be in a club with me and if it's just me, then that's boring. I'd rather join a crazy club with you than to join a club without you participating in it. Then it won't be as fun." He smiled.

She blushed again, and Tamao chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…but if you don't hurry and get to your seats, you'll be late for the swimsuit competition!"

"L-let's just go anyway." Hope blushed red. "It's not like we have anything else to do." On that note, they made their way to the pool while a crowd of boys surrounded the gorgeous bikini-clad girls.

… … …

_Meanwhile-_

"So, I hear there's gonna be a bikini contest." A certain bluenette said haughtily while changing into her two-piece micro-swimsuit. "Hope-kun's bound to be there, and when he sees oh beautiful me…he'll beg to become mine!"

"Not if I win the contest first!" a childish voice piped in, interrupting Kurumu's monologue. "Hope-nii-san is my lover!"

"Excuse me! Flat chest!" Kurumu pointed at the little witch's chest area, taking notice of Yukari's one-piece school issued swimsuit and witch's hat.

"Hey, not everyone likes a cow for a winner!" Yukari shot back while dropping a wash bin on Kurumu's head. "Honestly, people could use a little cute and flat!"

"Well, that's no match for hot and busty!" Kurumu removed the wash bin and smirked while watching Yukari glare furiously at the older girl.

"You wanna bet, cow-tits!" the little girl challenged.

"There's honestly no competition here, but who am I to turn down a challenge!" Kurumu and Yukari shook on it and each vowed to win no matter what.

… … …

_At the swimsuit contest-_

Hope and Moka finally found their seats on the bleachers by the time the contest rolled in. The whole place was crowded with hormonal, teenage monster boys and a few jealous and seething girlfriends that were dragged out here by force. The crowd settled a little as Tamao made her way to the diving board and turned to face the crowd with a microphone in hand.

"Ahem! Welcome, everyone to our annual swimsuit contest!" Tamao exclaimed, prompting a few hundred cheers from the audience. "On behalf of the swimming club, I, Tamao Ichinose shall be your host for this most esteemed event! The first place winner shall be given a glorious prize and be crowned this year's Miss Yokai!"

As each girl walked onto the diving board, poised, and dived into the water, Moka groaned ever so slightly, but it was so inaudible that Hope didn't quite catch it. Looking at his amazed expression, the pinkette just rolled her eyes in exasperation. Just when the contest got even more irritating and annoying, a familiar bluenette who they came to know as a friend in the months they were together. Hope blushed a really dark red as well as sent half the boys into a fountain of blood.

She wore the skimpiest swimsuit any of them had ever seen. With those jugs, she had the contest practically in the bag. Even the much older girls were jealous and heavily outmatched by her well-endowed breasts. Kurumu strutted onto the diving board with all the poise of a supermodel, stopped, and dived into the pool.

The girls that came after were extremely nervous, as would be expected from them. Yukari eventually made it, but her cuteness far made up for it than what they thought she could do. She, too made it onto the diving board and jumped into the pool, as she wasn't able to dive properly yet.

The judges came around and made their choice. The winner, obviously was Kurumu. Much to Yukari's dismay and outrage, she marched right up to the blue-haired girl and started a scene with her, only to have her held back by Hope and Moka.

"Congratulations, Kurumu!" Hope beamed. "You are the best of them all."

"Oh, thank you, Hope-kun!" taking note that Kurumu was wearing a wet bikini and that she promptly shoved her giant breasts into his face did little to stop the impending flood gates. Before, she would glomp him while she was fully clothed, now she did it while she was only wearing a bikini, a pretty tight one at that.

Hope's face was flat-out red and his eyes swirled like an anime-style pinwheel. His nostrils were dripping blood. While Moka and Yukari attempted to revive him and keep Kurumu away from the silveret as much as possible, Tamao approached them.

"Hey, guys!" she called out.

Hope snapped out of his stupor and stood up shakily.

"Yes?"

"Did you like our little show?" Tamao asked playfully while receiving hard glares from the trio and a dazed one from Hope.

"Yeah, I suppose." He rubbed the top of his head in an effort to clear the pounding in his skull.

"So, did that make you wanna join our club?" she asked.

Hope looked dazedly at the guys that were now playing with the girls from the club.

"Maybe…" was his answer.

Finally, Moka couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine!" she cried, startling everyone. "You only wanted to come here so you can see half-naked girls, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"I've been holding it in all afternoon so I could support you, but I just can't take it anymore! If you wanna spend your free time with _these_ girls, be my guest!" with a huff, Moka stormed off, leaving Hope and co. to ponder what happened.

"What just happened?" Kurumu asked.

"I think she snapped." Yukari offered meekly.

"Wait, I gotta go apologize. I didn't mean for this to go this far. Forgive me, Tamao-senpai!" he was about to run after the pinkette when Tamao's hand shot out and grabbed Hope's wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Look, I've been asking nicely if you wanted to come here! All I was looking for was an answer and all I get in return is a vampire bitch on her PMS! Well, the least you could've done was say no! But, all I get is this hesitation!" Tamao shouted.

"Hey, now!" Kurumu and Yukari shouted in his defense, only to have them pushed into the water.

"Stay outta this, you sluts!" Tamao shouted.

Hope was now getting the ominous feeling that the area was going to get dangerous.

… … …

Meanwhile, Moka was behind the gym, crying again. She slumped down and hugged her knees to her chest.

_"You fool!" _a very irritated voice shouted.

"Huh?" Moka was startled out of her misery.

_"How could you let yourself be led into a pool of all places?"_

"I thought I…I thought I could just stay out of his way and just watch him...b-but I-I couldn't t-take it anymore! I wish I were normal!"

_"Why the hell would you wish that? We're proud vampires! We are one of the strongest and most feared and respected of them all!"_

"That's exactly why I wish that!" more tears sprung to her eyes as she continued conversing with her inner self. "I just wanna be with Hope! That's all I want…"

There was silence for a while, but her inner self continued.

_"If you really want that…then go and take what's yours! If you were even half the vampire you are now, you would do everything in your power to. Get. Him. Back."_

"Huh?" Moka was startled by these turns of events. "Why?"

_"It is simple, really. You are in love with the boy."_

It took Moka a long moment to consider it and when she thought about it, her inner self was right. The boy known as Hope Estheim was more than just a human friend to her, or just a friend. He was like the soul mate she could never ask for. But, how could she muster the courage to do that? She wasn't that confident, unlike her regal self who just radiated with confidence, bordering on arrogance.

_"You know what you have to do…"_

With that, Moka stood up and ran back in the direction of the pool. Suddenly, she picked up on hostility and a bunch of demonic auras coming from it. That knowledge only proved to further her haste. _Hope's in trouble!_

… … …

Hope stood by the pool as he watched helplessly while the members of the swim club transform into mermaids. Their mouths grew wide with razor sharp teeth and dug into the helpless males that were with them. He was horrified by what he saw. One moment the boys were normal, then their hair started turning white, like his, and their faces grew wrinkles until they were reduced to nothing. Hope turned back to Tamao, who had yet to transform, but looked like she was going to. But by this point in time, Yukari and Kurumu were getting out of the pool and stopping to catch their breath and look back at the horrific scene before them.

"Why?" Hope asked.

Tamao laughed evilly.

"Don't take this personally…" she said, when she opened her mouth, her teeth grew into razor sharp claws and the jaws disconnected allowed a second row of teeth to appear. Her skin turned gray and what looked like the beginnings of webbings grew between her toes and fingers. **"…but we're mermaids! And a mermaid's gotta do whatever to survive by sucking out the youth out of a helpless male and then eating them!"**

Hope stepped back until he was backed up on the edge of the pool. A couple of hands went and grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him into the pool, dragging him to the very depths of the pool. Shaken out of their daze, Yukari and Kurumu tried and attempt to rescue their friend, but they were caught up in fighting off a few mermaids in the process.

**"We have no need for females, so you must die!" **Tamao lunged for Kurumu, only to have the succubus grow wings and a tail and fly up above them while carrying Yukari with her. **"Get down here!"**

"I don't think so, ugly!" Kurumu stayed hovering above the pool

Tamao dived into the pool to gain her bearing as her legs turned into a giant tail fin. In the nick of time, Moka arrived, only to catch the horrific sight.

"Kurumu! Yukari!" She cried.

"Moka!" they called back

"Where's Hope?"

"He's gone under and there's no way to rescue him with all those fish girls in the way!" Kurumu answered while dodging the stream of water that shot like bullets at her, like a fly.

Moka hesitated at the edge while Tamao taunted her.

"**Oh, the big, bad vampire has come to rescue her little boyfriend." **She spat water at Moka, while Moka tried as best she could to dodge and weave around the blasts. **"Too bad he'll be fish food before you get your filthy hands on him! Oh wait, you did! I know what you did! You vampires are all the same! You wish to treat him like a blood source!" **like all the ones before her said.

"Well, you're doing the same thing!" Moka argued.

"**Ha, unlike you, I intend on eating him up and leaving nothing behind! It's our nature! We must _feed_! But, don't you think for a second that you're gonna win here! I know all about your weakness toward water! Leave now and I'll spare your life."**

"I'm sorry, but I won't abandon him!" Moka shouted and dived into the water.

"Is she nuts? She'll die!" Kurumu shouted, while in the air.

… … …

Meanwhile, underwater, Hope was trying to fight off the mermaids that had him trapped by his ankles deep in the water. Soon, he would give out and he would die as fish food. His vision was about to give out on him, and his lungs started filling with water as his world started to get dark. The only thing that was odd was a familiar head of pink hair swimming toward him with her body surging with electricity like mad.

She reached him in the nick of time just as both of them were about to give out, he reached a hand out to grab her, but accidentally grabbed onto her rosario instead. Suddenly, a flash of light grew from her and the pool started parting and whirled like a tornado around them. Then there was a giant whirlpool and a dry spot in the middle of the pool's floor where Moka stood.

She was drenched all over, which was to be expected when she just dived into a pool. Her body was crackling with an electricity of some kind. Hope was still trapped within the space where there was still water and he was on the verge of losing consciousness.

Just then, Moka leaped from her standing position and drove her arm through the water and grabbed onto hope's arm and pulled hard until he was freed and he was in her arms, coughing out the water that was still in his lungs. She set him down and glared up at the mermaids that were swimming around them like sharks.

"**Well, look who decided to show up!" **Tamao shouted.

"**Ah, look at the little fish who thinks she's a shark~" **despite being drenched and crackling with electricity still, she still found a way to make a snide remark.

"**Why, you little!" **Tamao shouted and lunged at the silver haired vampire. **"I'll kill you for your insolence!"**

"**Ha, you kill me? That's a laugh."**

"**Don't you dare insult me! You're in water, which is a mermaid's territory!" **she shouted.

"**Thundaga!" **Hope's weakened voice said and threw a thunder spell at the water, making it surge with the lightning. Since water was a proud conductor of electricity, it was a smart idea to use the spell. While they were distracted, Moka grabbed Hope into her arms and leaped up out of the pool, sending the whirlpool of water back to normal.

They were just in the air when Tamao leapt up after them, still crackling with electricity. She barred her fangs and tried to reach for Hope, but Moka had other plans.

"**You can't defeat a mermaid here! I'll devour you!" **

"**Not this time, minnow!" **Moka raised her leg in midair, which was extremely difficult to do while airborne and brought it down hard on the mermaid's head, sending her crashing into the pool, sending a shockwave and the draining of the pool's water out. **"Know your place!"**

Moka landed on the ground and lay Hope on the ground who was still throwing up water. He gasped for breath when Moka grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up to where she could meet him eye-to-eye. Kurumu and Yukari landed on the ground short after so they could regroup.

"**What were you thinking?" **Moka demanded.

"Thinking…about what?" Hope gasped.

"**You leading us to water!"**

"*cough* I already knew…about your…condition." Hope said, prompting the crimson-eyed vampire to stare deeply into his half-lidded ones.

"**Then why didn't you say anything?" **Moka asked. **"You could've gotten all of us killed?"**

"But…you said…"

"**I know what she said, which was stupid of her." **Moka said with a small smile on her face, which Hope hadn't been expecting. **"She cares too much about the well-beings and wants of others before herself, which was foolish of her. Doubtless, that selflessness could've killed you, more importantly, me."**

"…I know…I'm sorry." Hope said weakly before bowing his head.

"**I think you should tell her that." **Moka said.

"I will." He said. Moka finally let him go and he could stand up right okay.

"**I think I will be going now. After that little display and her jumping into the wretched pool, I'm weakened. I must recuperate to gain my former power back…" **she was about to place her rosario back into place when Hope shouted for her to wait.

"Hold on a minute! Let me heal you!" Hope closed the distance and placed a warm hand before her, stopping just an inch before her chest, much to the embarrassment of the silveret. **"Curaga."**

In moments, Moka's clothes dried themselves and her aura restored until she felt her power return. The warm feeling and the glowing white hand disappear, leaving Moka with disappointed.

"**Well, I think your efforts have proven you're worthy." **Moka smirked.

"Huh?"

"**You are interesting. Until we meet again, I bid you good day." **Moka placed the rosario into place while the other Moka promptly fell into Hope's arms.

… … …

Moka awoke sometime later and found herself looking into Hope's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and cute while he slept next to her. She blushed when she thought about it. He was really close. His face and wrist were covered in bandages. He probably didn't have time to heal herself as she recalled what happened. She looked around and found that she was in the infirmary.

At the same time, Hope's eyes fluttered open until his dazed eyes stared deeply into Moka's own eyes. Moka was compelled by those eyes and felt a pull toward him, until the door was slammed open.

"Good morning!" Kurumu held a bouquet of flowers in her hand when she came upon the two on the bed. Yukari appeared from behind her, also with flowers when her eyes widened. "What the hell? Why are you two in the same bed?"

"Huh?" that got both of them into sitting positions.

"Oh, forgive me! I placed them that way. They just looked like a cute couple, don't you think?" the nurse's voice came when she walked into the room. All heads turned toward her and back at the two still in the bed.

"Ah, right." They said in unison.

Just then, two perky ears appeared at the doorway until the form of Nekonome-sensei appeared before them, looking very concerned.

"Oh, are you two all right?" she asked.

"Y-yes." They both said, and blushed.

"I heard about the fiasco that happened at the pool area. All those poor girls had to be sent to the hospital and were promptly suspended for displaying foul play at the pool!"

"Oh, it's okay!" Moka said.

"Yeah, we're okay now." Hope said.

"Well, since you're all here…have you entered a club yet?" she asked.

"Huh? No, we haven't." Hope answered.

"Well, I forgot to tell you that I'm the teacher for the school newspaper club and sadly we only have one member at the moment. So, what do you say about joining us?"

"Oh, well, I'd love to." Hope said.

"Us too!" Yukari vouched for everyone, followed by nods and quiet assents.

"Great! Now that we have new members! You can come in after school tomorrow to meet our sole member!" Nekonome-sensei exclaimed and left. "See you then!"

When all that was over, Moka turned toward Hope and looked directly into his eyes again. There it was again. Her heart raced when she laid eyes on him. She gulped and sighed before her breathing became short rasps.

"Hey, are you okay, Moka?" Hope asked.

"Hope…" Moka said, leaning in, making both their faces red. "…I'm very sorry…"

"No…No, no-wait! Ah!" he shouted before it was too late.

"_Chu~!"_

"Moka! Let him go!" and so proceeds the grabbing of Hope's head and the shoving into breasts thing.

"You let him go, cow-tits!" Yukari shouted.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

… … …

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that little chapter. This is where the fun actually begins! Oh, don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Please, get people you know to rate this too! Make this story expand! I really want to know how I'm doing, and not from just a handful of people! Sorry, but I'm just like that! Until next time! Sayonara!

Next chapter: Newspaper Club plus Werewolf

_-Omake-_

__When Lightning got home, she showed the photo of Hope and his friends to Snow and Serah, which was the latest development in the boy's life. The former snatched the photo right out of Lightning's hand as she looked it over while looking at the letter.

"Woah! The kid wasn't lying!" Snow exclaimed, looking at the photo of Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari aware that the two pink-haired sisters were behind him. "They are hot!"

Suddenly, the air around him grew very cold and ominous. His whole body shivered as he slowly turned around to meet Lightning and Serah, both wearing identical expressions. His wife in question grew very angry.

"What was that, _Snow_?" Serah inquired darkly.

"uh-uhm...they were hot?" wrong answer.

"And what about _me_?"

"Uh-uhm...y-you're hot too! I-I was just c-complimenting them, r-really! I-I have no interest in seeing them like _that, _believe me! No, wait, that came out the wrong way!"

"_Snow..._" came Lightning's voice.

"Eep!" came the giant man's sqeak.

"My _sister_ is your _wife_ and you say Hope's _friends _are _hot_? Even the little girl?" she said, tick marks growing on her temples.

"Yeah, they a- I only meant it like-oh shit!" he ran like a mad man out the door while the two sisters in question shouted after him.

"You pedophile! Get back here before I kill you, you asshole!" Lightning shouted after his rapidly disappearing figure.

"Boohoo! No! My husband likes little children!" Serah cried.

... ... ...


	8. Newspaper Club plus Werewolf

**Summary: This is an AU story takes place after the fall of Cocoonn, Orphan, and the ending of the l'Cie and crystal stasis. Serah is awake from her crystal stasis and married to Snow now. Fang and Vanille are not in crystal stasis and are kicking it in somewhere in the wilds of Gran Pulse. Lightning and the gang have lost their L'Cie brands for good…or have they? **

** Hope Estheim is 15 and ready to enter high school, but what would happen if he found a flyer and application for Yokai Academy? Read onward to find out! **

** … … …**

_Hope plus Vampire_

Chapter 8: Newspaper Club plus Werewolf

_The next day-_

Hope, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari sat in the empty classroom, waiting for Nekonome-sensei to get there to explain the club. It was a hectic last few days. Neither of them were very enthusiastic about this newspaper club, but didn't care as long as they were together in something. Just then, Nekonome-sensei walked through the doors and stood at the forefront of the classroom.

"Alright, glad you could make it, everyone!" Nekonome-sensei exclaimed, so much that her tail and ears popped out, but no one would point it out, fearing the results if one should so much as point it out. "Before we go any further, allow me to introduce your fellow club member and senpai! Please come in!"

With that, the door slid open and a tall, muscular young man with wild black hair with a red hair band pulling it back so his bangs were away from his face, and a wolf necklace tied around his neck. He didn't wear the school tie and his shirt was untucked. Obviously, he was the epitome of the classic playboy, as could be seen from the smirk on his bishounen-like face.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Gin?" Nekonome-sensei prompted.

"Of course." He said in a husky voice. "My name is Ginei Morioka, a second year. But please, call me Gin, or Gin-senpai. It doesn't matter." Just as expected, he flashed a toothy smirk and looked on at the girls. If it had been any other girl, they would have fainted from that immediately, but the girls present were oblivious to it.

"Why, sensei, I knew we would be getting such lovely ladies, but damn, they are…more than I expected." He said, then from out of nowhere, four bouquets of flowers appeared in his arms. "Flowers for you."

Moka was given the largest of the bouquets with Kurumu receiving a much smaller one, even Yukari and Hope were given flowers.

"Please, let us get along, ladies." He flashed that playboy grin again.

Just then, Nekonome-sensei glanced at her watch and then grabbed her stuff to leave.

"I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but I have a staff meeting right now." She said. "Gin, you can handle it, can't you?"

Gin just nodded and with that she left.

Unknown to them, Hope was seething. Understandable as he was just mistaken for a girl at that moment. Sure, he had such delicate, feminine features, a slender figure, a light, soft voice, and silky silver hair that most girls would die to have, but that didn't mean he was a girl.

Just as he was about to rant, Gin was already talking.

"My apologies, but I neglected to ask your names." Gin said.

"Sorry!" Moka apologized, blushing and bowing. "My name is Moka Akashiya!"

"Kurumu Kurono." Kurumu introduced herself, nonchalantly folding her arms.

"Yukari Sendo." Yukari at least tried to seem happy. Playboys were not their types.

"Hope. Estheim." He said calmly, but the waves of anger drifted around him, causing the atmosphere to feel heavier. Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"Is something wrong, Hope-chan?" Gin asked, oblivious to Hope's inner anger drifting toward the boiling point.

"What?" the silveret's emerald eyes darkened a little bit and his lips set into a thin line.

"Um, did I say something I shouldn't have, Hope-chan?" again with the

–chan suffix. On the outside, he was calm, but on the inside, which was about to boil over any moment now than angry now could probably send Inner Moka on edge now.

Then, all of a sudden the angry waves disappeared and his expression drifted back to a neutral expression, but none of the girls were fooled.

"Gin-san?" he asked with a seemingly innocent smile.

"Yeah?" he said. "You don't need to call me –san."

"Why do you use –chan for me?" he asked lightly, eyes wide and smiling wide, and if the dark hues and flames rising in his eyes were any hint, you could swear Hope would become the devil any minute now.

With that, Gin grabbed a hold of Hope's smaller hand in two of his larger hands. He then, flashed another one of his playboy smiles.

"It's because…" he hesitated for the right word. "…you, my lovely white flower, are beautiful."

The girls tried to hide their amused smiles, but failed to do so once Gin found out the truth. It was strange, because inside, they had a suspicion from the beginning, but had no doubt that Hope was a boy. Gin here, had yet to figure it out.

Hope's face faltered a little bit, but it was so miniscule that it passed unnoticed. If Gin was gay, he'd beat the ever loving shit out of him.

"Are you…confessing to me?" Hope asked in a light, airy voice, doing his best to sound feminine to test his theory out.

"Why, I do believe so, Hope-chan." He said, seriously. Sweat drop.

One more test.

"Why, do you think I'm beautiful?" he asked. "Do you think I'm a girl?"

That last question was strange, but Gin answered it anyway.

"Yes, I think you are. And you're one of the most beautiful girls I've met in my entire life, next to these lovely ladies too. I don't know, but something about you draws me to you. You could say it's love at first sight." He said dreamily. "What do you say about being my girlfriend?"

"Gin~" Hope smiled innocently with a slight blush on his face. This guy was serious. Even though Gin is a guy, hearing that someone thought that _he _was a beautiful _anything_ was stunning. But, the _girlfriend _part was the last straw. "I think you should know something beforehand…"

"And what would that be, my dear Hope-chan?" Gin asked, still holding onto the silveret's hand. A sudden jolt, and small currents of electricity flew out of Hope's hand and encased Gin, effectively knocking him to the ground, fried to a crisp.

"I'm a _boy_." He said with a smile like he hadn't just fried the stuffing out of the older boy.

The others just laughed at the scene. It's ironic, isn't it?

… … …

Gin stood at the forefront of the classroom looking like he hadn't just been electrocuted an hour ago. He just coughed slightly, before the atmosphere got even more awkward. Gin took a few side glances at the silveret that was staring straight at him with a cold expression, something that didn't betray the anger beneath the exterior.

"Um, Hope, I apologize." Gin cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to confuse you for a girl. Please forgive me."

With that, Hope's expression lightened up. The thing about this situation, since the beginning of the semester, he'd gotten a few guys that confessed to him, and he reacted much the same way. Apparently, some of the populous thought he was a girl, and he just let them off with a _slight _warning. But, that didn't mean he couldn't get a tease out of the poor guys once in a while.

"So, does this mean you don't want me to be your girlfriend?" he asked innocently. It was a trap.

"NO!" Gin all but shouted, before he recollected himself. "I mean, I'm sorry. It was just a mistake, I'm sorry."

"But, if I was a girl, you'd ask anyway, right?" more teasing.

"Um…" Gin just turned away with a big blush on his face. "Can we just get on with why we're here? I'm sorry, ok!"

"Good enough." Hope said, rewarding a few giggles from the girls.

"Anyway, do you know what the purpose of the newspaper club is for?" he went on.

"Report the news that's going on around the school?"

"That's one of those things." Gin said. "Only, the real reason we're here is for the sake of diving into the action that occurs around these parts, all for the sake of journalism. It'll be done at the risk of our lives and will be continuously put to the test of our endurance!" he said valiantly raising a fist.

"So, what'll require us to handle something so dangerous?" Hope asked.

"Um, you'll see." Gin said. "Anyway, to gain publicity as a club, we'll need to start by putting up our club's posters." Out of nowhere, he brought out two posters with the academy newspaper club on it. "Can you girls do me a favor?"

"Sure. What 'cha need?" Kurumu asked.

"I need you and Moka-chan to hang up these posters in the back." He gave the two the posters and gestured to the back wall. Hope frowned at the suffix he used, but dismissed it.

"O-okay." Moka said, and both proceeded to the back.

"What do I do?" Yukari asked.

"You, I want you to organize some paper work with Hope." Gin said, handing the two a stack of papers. "Please alphabetize them for me while I go check up on them." With that, Hope and Yukari set to work on the papers.

"A little higher." came Gin's voice. Hope and Yukari turned to see that Gin was crouching down somewhat and Moka and Kurumu were on their tip toes placing the posters as high as they could.

"You mean more?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, much, much higher." He said, a pathetic grin plastered on his face.

Hope discreetly walked up behind Gin and wrapped his arms around Gin. Oh, Gin was so busted!

"Oh, Gin~?" Hope whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, supervising?"

"Oh, but I thought it looked like you were looking up Moka and Kurumu's skirts?" he said bluntly, but with that sickeningly quiet tone. "You were, weren't you? Or did you decide to take a dump in the middle of the room?"

"What? That's absurd!" Gin shouted, beet red already. "And, haven't we already established that you're a guy!" Gin wiggled his way out of Hope's arms. "If anything, you're the pervert here! Are you sure you're not gay? Or a girl?"

"Huh? You still believe I'm a girl?" Hope asked innocently.

"What?" Gin blushed again.

"Oh, you do!" Hope fake gushed, which sent Gin into hyper mode.

"Um, what's going on?" Kurumu asked, turning around to find both Hope and Gin in a bind.

"Oh, this guy just told me he saw up your guys' skirts!" Gin exclaimed. "Despite the fact that he's g-"

"That's a lie, and you know it!" Yukari all but shouted.

"Huh?" came the simultaneous response.

"You were the one looking up their skirts!" Yukari exclaimed in Hope's defense.

"You did?" Moka asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No, they're framing me!" Gin shouted frantically. "I'm innocent!"

"As innocent as a _kitten_." Hope had let go of Gin a long time ago, and was now checking his nails casually. Before Gin got even a word out, Hope let out a burst of electricity, and shocked Gin until he was paralyzed on the ground. "You can have him, ladies."

"With pleasure!" Kurumu cracked her knuckles and Moka followed quickly behind her with a baseball bat she just took out of the utility closet.

"No, wait! Honestly, I didn't mean to! I'm innocent!" Gin pleaded pathetically before he was beaten until he screamed like a girl. "NOOOOO!"

… … …

The next day, the group was once again inside the classroom for the club meeting. Gin was at the front with a crutch this time, and bandages wrapped around his head and arms. He cleared his throat before going on. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were giving him heated glares while Hope just watched him calmly.

"Ahem! Sorry about yesterday, but let me cut to the chase." He said, seriously. "There has been a rumor that a peeping tom has been going around this academy and sneaking peeks at girls changing in the locker rooms. That makes it our solemn duty to try and stop this criminal at all costs!" he saluted with a serious face.

"Really? A peeping tom?" Hope said, raising a silvery eye brow. "And why does this sound suspicious? And why hasn't the academy done anything to apprehend this culprit?"

"Because each and every time they tried to, the culprit seems to vanish…as if he was never there." Gin said dramatically.

"And how do they know he was there?"

"Because the victims would hear a click, and the flash of a camera go off." Gin said. "And as soon as they try to follow the source, it is nowhere in sight. Already, the victim count has escalated to fifty girls."

"You make it sound like it's a serial murder."

"That's because peeping toms should be considered as bad as serial killers! Together with you guys, we can prevent this threat to our women from happening ever again!"

"I'll help!" Moka agreed immediately, causing heads to turn toward her. Sensing the silent question, she answered it. "It's simple. There's a pervert out there, and not only does this need to stop, I'll make sure it stops because perverts are the worst!"

"Right you are, Moka-chan!" Gin flashed a toothy smile again, and moved in like a blur to her to place an arm around her shoulder. "Together, you and me can solve this mystery! What do you say?" Gin closed his eyes a little bit before feeling a rustle and a shift in weight on the arm that was around _Moka's_ shoulder.

"I'm in, too! Let's go!" Hope chimed from his place under Gin's arm.

Just then, Gin's eyes snapped open to find not a pink haired girl, but a silver haired _boy_. That got people confused as everything happened in the blink of an eye, literally. Hope pried Gin's arm off of him and grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

"Wait, what the-?" Gin shouted before being dragged like a rag doll through the doors.

… … …

"So, you're saying that the peeping tom only comes around during the sixth period, just as the freshmen from gym class go and change?" Hope asked, being led by the shoulders toward the back of one of the buildings.

"Yeah, he does." Gin said. "He shows up twice, at the beginning of the period to the end. Strange, but he seems to target mainly freshmen. We'll stake out here and wait for the guy to show himself, 'kay?" Gin smirked very evilly, which didn't go unnoticed by the silver haired teen.

"Right…" Hope sweat dropped, feeling a bad sensation start to rise at the base of his spine. Hope stared at the crate that was at the base of the window directly above it. If just the right person could stand on top of the crate, they would be able to see through it. Why would a crate be there? It's almost as if…

"Hope, stand on that box right there." Gin said.

"Why?" Hope's eyebrow shot up.

"Just do it, and look through the window." Just as Hope was about to climb on top of the box, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Gin was reaching behind his back for something.

"Wait, what do you have behind your back?" Hope asked, turning around and crossing his arms.

"Nothing." Gin said.

"Show me your hands." Hope ordered sternly.

Gin's eyes widened a little before he took his hidden arm from behind his back and showed both his empty palms before the silveret.

"I got nothing', see?" Gin said.

"Oh, really?" Hope said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"What's so special in there that you want me to look through this window?" the silveret asked.

"NO! I mean, no, there's nothing." Gin said.

"Again, why? Is there something special in there?" Hope asked, batting his eye lashes like a girl at Gin and smiling sweetly at the same time. It worked like he thought it would, causing Gin to blush like mad.

Before Hope could speak any further, Gin inhaled deeply, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Aieee! There's a pervert looking through the window!" Gin shouted, and shook Hope out of his reverie. Hope looked back and heard female voices on the other side, and apparently they heard, and now they were angry.

Hope looked back at the spot Gin stood, only to find a trail of dust in his wake. A tick mark grew on Hope's forehead, before he started running. Before he could get a running start, a girl was on him, sending him to the dirt.

"Girls! I got the peeping tom!" she shrieked, followed by a crowd of young girls in a state of undress surrounding him.

_Oh, hell no. _Hope's eyes narrowed dangerously. Then he remembered. He had been studying a spell to give him cover. Hope closed his eyes before the spell came to mind.

"**Transformaga." **He whispered, and then he got the desired effect he wanted. Just in the nick of time, one of the girls grabbed the front of his shirt and held him up at arm's length.

The girls all looked at him fiercely, until one of the girls shoved up behind him and wrapped him up in a hold by his chest. Just as the girls advanced further on him, the girl on his back just squeezed, causing Hope to let out a girlish squeak.

"Huh?" she said. "The peeping tom's a girl?"

"What're you talking about, Hina?" another girl asked with a frown on her face. "That's Hope Estheim, the rumored pixie of 1-3!"

"You're wrong!" she protested.

"Why?"

"Because this Hope Estheim character has boobs." She said, and exposed Hope's chest to the world. Although it was a small pair of breasts he gave himself from that spell, the effect was expected.

"Huh? Hope's a girl?" one of the girls said.

"Then, why's she wearing boy's clothes?" another one said.

"Hey, I've seen her go into the boy's locker room multiple times!"

"Eh?" a loud chorus of girlish shouts came.

"Maybe she just transformed to have the figure of a boy." One voice said.

"She's a female, cross dressing pervert!" Hope sweat dropped, but at least it was something like this.

The girl holding onto him from behind released him. She helped Hope button up his shirt. What Hope was expecting didn't come next. Instead of a barrage of beatings, he got an interrogation.

"So, how's it like changing with the boys?" the girl that released him asked. "And how's it like to live with them? You're brave, you know!" this came with nods of assent.

"Um…it's cool." Hope muttered, earning girlish squeals of delight. Although Hope was going to get reprimanded later, he could escape hell's punishment. A good ten minutes passed and the girls finished interrogating him, and let him go unscathed.

_Phew, that was close. _Hope thought before stopping by a window to gaze at his transformation's reflection.

Hope, in his girl form, looked much the same. His face hadn't changed at all, and his hair was no longer sticking out at odd angles, and just fell straight down to his collar. His lips were a pale pink, and his figure had developed slight curves, but so slight that he still looked slender. Hope thought his girl form looked downright beautiful, but enough of that. Hope walked a little further before releasing the transformation.

… … …

The next day, Hope and his friends were wandering the hallway until they reached the bulletin board. It had a news article printed on it with Hope's face and upper half from the transformation the day before on the front picture. Apparently, it was taken without his prior knowledge. _How the hell did they do that?_

In big lettering, it said 'Hope Estheim is the serial pervert, and is discovered to be a cross dressing girl?' Hope's face turned beet red, and the flush reached out until it covered to his ears.

"Hope, is this true?" Moka asked.

"Well, I-"

"No, it's not true." Kurumu cut in.

"Huh?"

"I was there when Gin-senpai led Hope-kun out to the back of the girl's locker room. After all, he was suspicious." She explained. "Gin tried to frame Hope-kun by trying to take a picture of Hope while he forced him to peep!"

"Really?" Moka and Yukari gasped.

"Is this true, Hope?" Moka asked.

Hope nodded.

"Yeah."

"And the part about you being a cross dressing girl?" Moka asked.

"That was the part where Hope's ingenious plan came into." Kurumu answered in his stead. "It was barely noticed, but Hope used a spell to transform into a girl. His female form. Though it was stupid of him to do so, it was the most clever last resort plan he could think of."

"So you transformed into a girl?" Moka made out.

"It's not what you think! Gin framed me, and I had no choice but to do it! This way it's easier to deal with!"

"O-okay…I believe you." Hope let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding out. "B-but, if you ever d-do this again, I-I'll hate you forever!"

"Huh?"

"While you can use it to get out of situations like this, I would like for you to face the consequences truthfully." Moka all but blushed. "And besides, you're better as a boy."

"Yeah!" Kurumu chimed in.

"I agree!" Yukari shouted. "But, in that case, you can also transform into a girl and please me! I won't mind!" she gushed.

"Yukari!" Hope shouted, and turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Just kidding!"

Unbeknownst to them, Gin was seething in the corner away from the crowd. He spotted the four and found out the truth, and was outsmarted by the silveret. Truthfully though, Hope's transformation was truly outstanding. Gin thought, looking at the picture that was Hope's fake form. Gin tried to crumple up the photo, but couldn't even try it.

"Ugh, I can't do it! His female form, although fake, is truly beautiful!" Gin grabbed his head frantically. "But, I will get my revenge for this!"

… … …

Later that evening, Moka trudged through the hallway until she reached the flight of stairs and walked up to the rooftop. She held a letter in her hand that said that she meet this mysterious admirer at around nine o'clock pm, and come alone. She ignored her instincts telling her to run, but she couldn't turn down this request. It was, after all, very rude. She reached the door, and opened it.

"Hello~o!" she called. "I have your letter! You said to come meet you alone!"

She walked up to the edge of the railing as the wind picked up slightly and blew her hair out past her.

"I see you have decided to come." A familiar voice rang, and Moka spun around to meet him.

Her eyes widened as she came upon the figure of Ginei Morioka, in all his wolfish glory.

"Gin." She said.

"Ha, from the first moment I first laid eyes on you…" he paused to take a large bouquet from behind him to present her with. "…I fell in love. Please, Moka-chan, be mine!"

He grabbed both of Moka's hands in his and stared deeply into her eyes. Moka blushed, and then looked away shamefully.

"I-I'm sorry." She muttered. "I-I'm f-flattered and all, b-but I c-can't accept this." She tried to push the bouquet back into his hands, but Gin persisted.

"No, I'm serious, Moka-chan." He grinned. "I really do love you. I loved you like I've never loved any other woman before."

Moka was about to reject him flatly, but an amusing thought entered her head and she grinned. And not the sweet and innocent grin either.

"Oh, but if I'm not mistaken, Gin-san…you told Hope-kun this just three days ago, didn't you?" Moka questioned. "You told him in front of all of us that you _loved_ him. You thought he was one of the most beautiful _girls_ out there. You wanted him to be your _girlfriend_. And, now you're jumping to me? How shameful." She smirked, which was more characteristic of her other self rather than her.

Gin's face did a great imitation of a tomato, and his serious façade dropped as he dropped the bouquet onto the ground. Seeing he was at a loss for words, she tormented him more.

"Even if you thought he was a girl, and discovered he was a boy, you should just admit to your feelings." She went on.

"Wh-what? I-I-I'm not g-gay!" he stuttered, his confidence faltering.

"Oh, but with a face like that, you would think he could turn most guys gay, wouldn't you say? On the other hand, he does have a transformation spell that could turn him into a girl version of himself." Moka went into contemplative mode, which drove Gin toward the edge even further.

"Enough!" he shouted, pulling Moka out of her evil torment. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her so her back was up against the wall and he was towering well above her. His cheeks still had their original redness, and he was struggling on whether or not to strangle or embrace the pinkette. This did little to stop Moka. She knew what would happen, but why let the inevitable happen when she could torment the guy even more.

"Oh, but I haven't had enough. I'm not convinced you love me because you're gay." She said, which snapped Gin into anger.

"I'm. Not. **Gay**!" he shouted, stressing each syllable with a click of his tongue. Suddenly, he got a lust-filled gaze and Moka's smirking turned into horror. "And I'll prove it to you. Last chance, be my woman, or else!"

"No!" Moka spat.

"Sorry, but 'no' isn't the answer I'm looking for!" Gin's face was now twisted into lust now. "I'm sorry, but the full moon just sets me on edge. It's beautiful out, isn't it? The fact that you're here makes my skin crawl." He licked his lips. "I'll take you, even if I have to **force** you!"

Gin unleashed his transformation and grew increasingly in size and fur. By the time he had finished morphing, he was even more animalistic than before.

**"I'm a werewolf!" **Gin-wolf shouted.

Moka ducked under a swipe aimed for her face, and tried running away from Gin, before Gin was in front of her again in an instant. She just realized that he was way faster than she was at the moment. He grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the ground.

**"I've got you now!" **Gin growled. Moka all but thrashed about, but the werewolf's hold on her was super strong. **"Give up! You have no chance of escape!"**

Then it just hit her. Moka stopped thrashing when she remembered something from a moment ago.

"Say, when you moved earlier, you were really fast, weren't you?" Moka smirked despite her current predicament.

**"Yeah, I was. I'm the fastest monster in the world!" **he bragged without thinking.

"So, what was the serial peeper like? Was he fast?"

**"Oh, he was fast alright. Downright-wait! Why, you!" **Gin snarled, and his drool dripped onto her face, causing her to gag.

"So you're the pervert! You framed Hope and tried to set us up against each other! And when that failed, you became desperate!" Moka exclaimed. "Admit it! You're the pervert!"

**"Ha! Do you think that taking me to be punished for my crimes will work here? You're at my mercy! And, I have no intention of releasing you!" **Gin dropped into lick at Moka's neck. Moka gasped, and held in her breath. Gin smelled terrible. Gin slipped a paw inside Moka's shirt and ripped it open, slicing clean through her bra, and dug his paw so that it cupped the flesh in his paw. Moka's eyes filled with tears as Gin continued to violate her.

"Stop right there!" came a voice from behind them, before Gin could proceed to slip his remaining paw down her underwear. **"Thundaga!"**

The familiar lightning spell zipped toward Gin, until he jumped out of the way in the nick of time. Gin was now facing Hope, Kurumu, and Yukari. Hope had a cold expression on his face. He glanced at the state Moka was in as she tried to cover herself with what was left of her green jacket.

**"That won't work, pixie!" **Gin shouted.

Hope ran forward at the werewolf, only for Gin to disappear and reappear behind the silveret. A swipe later and a deep gash marred his back.

**"That's for toying with me earlier!" **another swift strike came and Hope cried out. **"And that's for making a fool out of me!" **one more came for him. **"And this is my revenge!"**

"Stop!" Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari shouted at the same time.

Now, Hope was on the verge of slipping into unconsciousness and could barely see his friends when they had Gin surrounded. At least that's what they thought when Gin blurred out of existence and reappeared several feet away.

Kurumu tried to chase him, but Gin was several steps ahead.

**"Ha! You're all too slow to catch me!" **he shouted as he evaded the swipes from Kurumu's sharpened claws and Yukari's wash bins.

Moka was helping Hope into a sitting position when Hope used a cure spell on himself. It helped stop the bleeding somewhat before Hope turned toward Moka. He saw the rosario and quickly looked back at Gin dodging the attacks from the other girls.

**"Ha! Once I'm done with Moka-chan there, I'll have you next, Kurumu-chan!" **Gin dived under a swiped and held Kurumu up by the arms from behind. **"You're gonna be most enjoyable!" **

Hope pulled the rosario off, and a pillar of light bounced off, alerting the others. In Moka's stead stood the regal vampire they were familiar with.

**"You rang?" **Moka was far from pleased as she held Hope by the back because he was trying to heal his wounds. She ascertained the situation and eyed Gin with narrowed eyes and a deep frown that marred her features. She turned back to look at Hope. His face was pale, paler than before, because of the amount of blood lost. **"I see. A werewolf. The werewolf species are said to be one of the strongest monsters in the world, next to a vampire. Their speed is unrivaled."**

Moka laid Hope on his side so he didn't aggravate his back.

**"I'll handle this. You rest here."**

Before she could move however, Hope's hand reached out to stop her by the ankle. She stopped and looked down at him. Seeing him weak and coughing out blood made her heart falter slightly, but her face remained neutral.

"Wait. Moka…he's…too…fast." He gasped out.

Moka turned to look back at Gin who was trying to fight off the two girls, who were holding him off very well for inferior monsters.

**"I'm well aware of that." **She said.

"You…need…help."

**"I do not require help." **She said dangerously, trying her move her foot out of Hope's grasp, and it worked seeing as Hope was weak at the moment. Hope's eyelids drooped before closing, signaling that he was unconscious.

Moka turned away and sprinted toward the werewolf. She was upon him immediately. Gin sensed her presence and turned and disappeared. He reappeared some feet away from them. Gin was now matched with a succubus, a witch, and a vampire. What a tough combination. It was said that a vampire's power comes from their superhuman strength and overwhelming and aristocratic beauty.

**"So, you're a true vampire. I'm gonna have fun tonight." **Gin grinned with his canines sticking out.

**"You will not touch me again." **Moka said.

**"Oh, but what will you do about it?" **Gin asked, suddenly appearing behind her, startling everyone of the beast's speed. **"You may be the strongest monster out there…" **

The silver haired vampire turned around to try and land a powerful punch at the werewolf, but her fist only met air instead and Hope was on top of the tower above them.

**"…but it's useless if you can't even touch me." **Gin said. **"And given the circumstances, I am the strongest as of now. The full moon behind me is bestowing me with its marvelous influence and doubles my strength and speed to its max. We werewolves rule the night, not you vampires!"**

One second, Gin was looking down at Moka, and the next, she vanished. Gin was confused as he hadn't sensed her moving. Suddenly, her presence was sighted again, and he felt her behind him. Gin looked back, but before anything could happen, Moka launched a vicious uppercut to his chin, causing him to fly up into the air and land painfully on the rooftop below them. Then, Moka was on top of him with her foot on Gin's chest, pinning him helplessly to the ground. Gin looked up an saw that clouds drifted so they covered the moon up, weakening him slightly.

**"It was getting a little boring, and I just couldn't stand to hear you talk any longer." **Moka said, checking her nails out casually, keeping a slight pressure on her foot so Gin couldn't move. **"While it's true the full moon influences a werewolf's power. Once it's blocked, or when there's no full moon, your speed and strength are reduced to upper A-rank at best. You were still talking, so I just took the right moment to shut you up like the sad puppy you are."**

** "You arrogant little bitch!" **Gin snarled, and Moka pressed her foot further into his chest, making his body sink a little into the cement because of her super strength.

**"We vampires don't need outside influences to further our strength. The true strength of a vampire comes from their ability to turn their demonic auras into strength." **Moka lifted her foot up and grabbed Gin by the collar so she could hoist him up.

Just before Moka could land a pulverizing blow, Hope had gotten up weakly and walked shakily toward them.

"I want a piece of Gin a little. So, why don't I help you guys out?" Hope said, struggling to stand up while gathering a powerful spell into his hands.

** "Sure, why not?" **Moka grinned evilly, followed by three equivalent expressions from the group.

"Me, too!" Kurumu said, her claws gleaming.

"I'm in also!" Yukari raised her wand to conjure up the biggest wash bin she'd ever summoned.

Gin started sweating all over at what was to come. He was trapped and would be beaten an inch until death, again.

**"Oh, shit…" **Gin muttered, before Kurumu dived in for rapid fire strikes to the face, and Yukari's huge wash bin landed on his head, creating a large bump. Combined with all that blood and bruises, Moka walked up to him and kicked him as hard as she could into the air and landed on the ground in a five foot deep crater. Hope then walked up to his beaten mess.

**"Okina thundaga!" **Hope unleashed a fury his lightning had never seen before. In seconds, Gin was back in his human form, blackened with torn clothes everywhere, and marred with injuries. Now, Gin was an exceptionally strong monster, and had it been a weaker monster or human, Gin would be a pile of ashes by then because of how powerful the current was. He would probably be out for about a week to two weeks.

**"Know your place!" **all of them shouted at the same time.

Moka turned toward Hope and just nodded before she broke out into a heartfelt smile.

**"It's good to know you'll live." ** She said.

"Hey, don't you think that's a bit cruel?" Hope said before the whole group laughed, including Moka.

**"Yes, and one more thing before I go." **Moka walked toward him and gave him a small peck on the forehead. **"Be safe for the next time we meet." **That was about the most affectionate thing the whole group saw from the silver haired Moka for the longest time. Moka smirked before placing the rosario back into place, reverting her back to the other Moka.

"Phew! I'm beat!" Hope stretched out his limbs and yawned, his back no longer a problem and fully healed.

"Yeah, us too!" Yukari exclaimed, yawning at the same time.

Before they could turn to leave however, Moka ran up behind Hope and grabbed him by the waist, pressing their bodies together suddenly.

"Wh-what-?" Hope stuttered and Moka cut in.

"I-I'm sorry, but…my throat feels a little…dry." She said. Knowing what was to come, Hope struggled to escape her hold, but she was far too strong and he was still weakened from earlier.

"W-wait!"

Too late.

_"Chu~!"_

"Moka!" He was also too late for the shoving of his head into the familiar pair of breasts from the bluenette.

"You! Let him go!" Yukari fought with them

_Again! Why is it always me?_

… … …

A/N: Hey, guys! This was by far the most I've ever written. The word count exceeds 7,000! I'm so happy! Anyway, that was my little gender bend for this story! Did you guys think it was a little much by making Hope into that? I thought it'd be amusing to add. And, who else thinks Hope looks like a girl anyways? From the first Final Fantasy XIII, I mean. I thought it would make a funny scene where I make Gin mistake Hope for a girl and invent a new spell that Hope can use to transform. And no, this will NOT turn into yaoi!

I made him like that because it was to tease poor old Gin. In the future, he'll grow somewhat used to the torment from them, and Gin'll face come tough obstacles in the future. But don't worry! If you suggest I use the gender bending spell for the future, I would use it, but if you don't like it, I won't use it again. I just experimented, that's all. Also, does anyone think Gin kind of acts like Snow? Those two would be the best of buddies if they should ever meet! Who else agrees? Anyway, please rate and review and I'll update as soon as I can!

Next time: First Scoop plus Snow Woman


	9. First Scoop plus Snow Woman

**Summary: This is an AU story takes place after the fall of Cocoonn, Orphan, and the ending of the l'Cie and crystal stasis. Serah is awake from her crystal stasis and married to Snow now. Fang and Vanille are not in crystal stasis and are kicking it in somewhere in the wilds of Gran Pulse. Lightning and the gang have lost their L'Cie brands for good…or have they? **

**Hope Estheim is 15 and ready to enter high school, but what would happen if he found a flyer and application for Yokai Academy? Read onward to find out! **

**… … …**

_Hope plus Vampire_

Chapter 9: First Scoop plus Snow Woman

"Extra! Extra!" a pretty bluenette shouted while waving to the crowd of males gathered to their stands.

"Extra! Extra!" the silver haired boy shouted equally, having to stave off his share of female attention. "Read all about the identity of the real peeping culprit!"

He turned to a couple of girls and handed them each a paper and returned to the girls doing their part for the sake of news.

"I've always wanted to do that, you know!" Hope smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head absentmindedly. "I wonder where Gin-senpai is?"

"Ha, after an incident like that, and with the newspaper basically about him and his crimes, I'd doubt he'd come and hand them out like that!" Yukari handed another newspaper to a random guy while talking.

"Yeah, I never thought that handing out newspapers would be this fun, Hope-kun!" Kurumu exclaimed and tugged Hope's neck down and shoved his head into her breasts once again.

"Must you do that on the job, you cow!" Yukari shouted, and released a wash bin on top of her head yet again.

"Please! Be serious!" Moka lectured, and grabbed Hope out of Kurumu's strong hold. "Besides, he's not yours!"

Hope struggled out of Moka's grasp and rubbed his sore neck.

"Yeah, it's bad enough I get this every single day." Hope said more to himself than anyone else in particular.

"E-excuse me!" A feminine squeal alerted him and Hope turned to it.

A girl with short, curly blonde hair in ringlets and almond-shaped brown eyes with a flushed face walked up and stopped just short of Hope. A tall girl with a pale green complexion with equally green hair and onyx eyes stood next to her with a blush that easily matched with the other two's. And lastly, a girl with black hair in a short bob and purple eyes and pointy elf-ears stood awkwardly to the side next to them.

Hope blinked before remembering where he was for a moment.

"Ah, yes?" Hope asked. "Would you like a newspaper?"

"Yes!" the blonde haired girl exclaimed, earning herself a face as red as a tomato.

_Weird girls…_

"Here you go!" Hope said while handing each girl her newspaper, smiling. "Are you girls alright? Your faces are really red…"

Hope leaned over the table and was bore deeply into the trio's eyes with his big, thick-lashed emerald orbs. The blonde haired girl just shook her head and her face dulled to a slight rosy pink, and her friends followed suit.

"No! We're fine!" she shouted quickly, beads of sweat appearing on her temples. "It's just the heat, you know!"

Hope looked up and thought a moment before looking back at the three girls.

"It's only fall…" He commented.

The three girls started sweating profusely.

"Well, excuse our manners! My name is Keiko Inoue, and these are my friends…" the blonde introduced herself, and the others followed.

"My name is Midoriko Ogata." The green-skinned girl said.

"My name is Misaki Nakamura." The elf-eared girl said.

"Sorry, but we're from year 2, class 4." Keiko said. "We just wanted to see this year's newspaper club and see what they've brought."

"…And who knew the club had such a cute boy this year…" Midoriko blushed when she said that, and Hope found that he blushed at that compliment also.

"Um…thank you, senpai!" Hope replied quickly.

"Bye-bye! See you around!" they turned around and walked away, leaving Hope hopelessly confused. The three girls walked away slowly while another girl walked right past them and up to the table.

"Ugh…first they're all shy and now they're flirty! Gross!" Kurumu exclaimed in complete disgust.

"Maybe the senpai are checking out the competition." Yukari offered suspiciously.

"Hmpf, no way! I'm not sharing Hope-kun with those old hags!" Kurumu exclaimed and proceeded to shove the silveret into her chest again, for the tenth time that day.

"Let go of him!" both Yukari and Kurumu shouted.

After Hope was released, he brushed over the table and found that there were no more newspapers to hand out. Yukari, Kurumu, and Moka were busy folding up the chairs and tables that Hope didn't realize that a girl was standing there in front of him until he raised his head and the top of his head brushed with the inside of her extremely short skirt. Hope bristled before standing straight up like a rocket.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Hope shouted.

"It's okay." The girl said.

The silveret opened his clenched eyes and his view was met with a pale girl with long purple hair and blue eyes. She was cute. Hope blushed when he thought that. Moreover, she wasn't wearing the standard girls uniform. In fact, most of the girls that attended the school tended to only wear the uniform skirt (which was too short), and wear a top of their choosing, or alteration.

This girl was wearing a white sweatshirt with dark blue sleeves that is cut off at the shoulders, exposing the pale skin beneath and the straps of the black singlet top she wore underneath. She wore the uniform skirt, with light and dark-purple striped stockings, complete with white shoes and a belt tied to her left leg. Her mouth was set in a thin line with a sucker in between her lips.

"Um, may I help you?" Hope asked.

"Do you have anymore newspapers?" she asked, quietly.

Although she had a quiet voice, as though she spoke with the wind, she was loud enough so he can hear without any problems.

"Um…" He looked over to his backpack, and sighed. He walked over to it, and pulled out a copy of the newspaper. "This is mine, and we're all out of newspapers…but, you can have it." He smiled and handed it to her, which she took eagerly.

"Thank you." She said without smiling. "I'm a bit fascinated by your writings. Your articles based upon your observations on this school. It's as if you're trying to conduct a P.O.V. from a real human. I like that about you…it makes you seem like…a loner." She pulled a small journal out of her pocket and opened it up so Hope can see it.

There was a collage of photos and small clippings of articles written by Hope in the past couple months.

"Wow…you really got most of my writings." He took the journal from her, and looked through it. "There's even the date it was published and all that. I'm amazed! I've been here handing out all these newspapers, but I don't think I remember giving you a newspaper at all, until today." He said sheepishly. "I'm sorry if my memory's poor!"

"It's fine. I was sick since the beginning of the semester and couldn't come until today. I had Nekonome-sensei mail me the weekly newspapers. I simply love your work, and I look forward to the things you write in the future." She said and turned her back to walk away. When Hope realized he forgot something, she was already gone, like the wind.

"Strange. She never said her name." Hope said to himself.

"Come on, Hope." Moka cut in, alerting Hope from his thoughts. "Let's go home! It's getting late!"

"Alright, alright…" he said, and packed his things so the four could get home before it got too late.

… … …

The next day, class rolled in and Nekonome-sensei walked into the classroom. The usual morning greeting went by, and Nekonome-sensei wrote something on the board. 'Shirayuki Mizore' was what it said. It was strange for her to write names like that on the board, which probably meant something big was about to come.

"Everyone, starting today we will be having a new student-nya." She exclaimed in her cat sort of way. "Well, technically, she's not new, but concerning a few things, there's been a few complications and so she could not attend school until now, so please make her feel welcome!"

The door slid open, and the purple-haired girl from yesterday walked in. A few cat calls alerted her, but nonetheless, she shrugged them off and stood at the forefront of the classroom.

"Hi, my name is Mizore Shirayuki." She bowed. "It is nice to meet you all. I hope we can all get along." She added monotonously, and took her sucker out long enough to introduce herself, then put it back in.

"Okay, if you would please take an empty seat, class will start right away-nya!" Nekonome-sensei exclaimed, and Mizore chose a seat a few rows behind Hope.

An awful chill rode up and down his spine the instant Mizore walked past him, and felt a cold, but calculating gaze on the back of his head the entire time during class. It was bothering him a little, but he ignored it and paid attention to the lesson at hand.

… … …

Later, at the club meeting, Hope, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari sat around, planning their next action.

"Alright, guys! I guess in honor of our first real scoop we should throw a party, just for us!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea!" Hope agreed, and signaled nods from Moka and Yukari. "When should we have the party?"

"Well, I was thinking tomorrow, during club activities, since it is a Saturday and we only have classes in the morning, and we can do it well into the nighttime, too!"

"I have no problems with that." Hope said. "How about you guys?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea! Why not have a party tomorrow to celebrate!" Moka said.

"Yeah!" Yukari exclaimed, with a fist aimed high in the air.

"Alright, while it's settled that we have the party tomorrow, I'll go get the plates and cups." Hope said.

"Oh, then I'll take care of the food!" Kurumu rolled her sleeve up in determination.

"I guess I'll handle utensils." Moka said modestly.

"Wait, then that leaves me with the drinks…" Yukari said.

"Yeah, and that means no alcohol or too much sugar for ya, you brat!" Kurumu lectured.

"Hey, who do you think I am, cow-tits! I'm too young for alcohol, and besides, a little sugar never hurt anybody!" Yukari argued.

"Well, excuse me, I'm just making sure you don't get diabetes early, brat!"

"You don't even know what that is, you fat cow! If anyone needs to watch out for diabetes, it's you!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah!" By now, everyone could see sparks flying back and forth between the older and younger girls. Sweat drop.

"Okay then, that's a wrap up for this meeting, don't you think, guys?" Hope said, breaking through onto dangerous waters. (Hell hath no fury like woman scorned)

… … …

The next day, Hope was on his way to the kitchen where they kept the plastic cups and plates at for the party. He was about to open the door when he crashed into (literally) Mizore. As a reminder to everyone, Hope is still human and therefore cannot crash, or cause another monster to fall that easily, so instead of Mizore falling from the hard impact, Hope did, which resulted in landing ungracefully onto his butt.

"Ow!" he shouted, and absently rubbed his sore butt.

"Sorry, but I was in a bit of a rush." Mizore said simply, standing still in front of him. She leaned down with an outstretched hand and pulled Hope to his feet. Although it was embarrassing, Mizore was a lot stronger than he could ever imagine. What's more, the purple-haired girl's hand was pale and ice cold. But the moment Hope grasped onto that hand, it started warming up, which was kind of a good thing because cold hands are supposed to warm up, right?

"No, it's alight." He said to reassure her that he was fine.

"Umm, are you busy?" she asked.

"Well, I was-"

"Oh, alright, then keep me company?" she interrupted him before he could explain that he was getting the plates and cups for the party that afternoon. Without so much as a warning, Mizore gripped Hope's arm with both of hers and dragged him with her, away from the kitchen.

"W-wait! Hold on!" Hope shouted.

… … …

Once they were far enough away from the school, Mizore let go of Hope's hand and turned around so they were facing the forest and the lake. Mizore leaned down to grab a flat stone from the ground and tossed it over her shoulder and skipped it through the surface of the water a total of six times.

"Please wait, I'm gonna be la-"

Before he could continue, Mizore already had another stone ready and thrust it into Hope's palm roughly.

"Throw the rock." She ordered, and without wanting to upset or disobey the girl, the silveret clutched the rock tightly and threw it hard. It managed to skip three times on the surface of the water before sinking.

"Okay, I threw the rock, so can you please let me go?" Hope asked sheepishly.

"Stay with me a while." She said, earning a groan of protest from Hope, but he glanced offhandedly at his watch.

"Okay, but only half-an-hour, got it?" he said, but Mizore ignored it and had tossed another rock, but this time skipping it to seven.

"It's your turn." She said, and Hope got a couple of rocks and tossed one so it made only two. "Toss a few."

The last of the stones only made it as far as four skips before finally sinking.

"It's official…I suck at throwing these." Hope said, depressed at his lack of skill, or strength.

"It's not about strength, or skill." She said, reading his mind. "It's all in the draw back, and the momentum of your throw. Anyone could do it…unless you're weak." She added that last part because no normal human could toss it a total of twelve skips in a row and still have enough momentum to complete all of it in a ten meter radius.

"I-I'm not weak!" Hope shouted, and watched as Mizore tossed it fourteen times before it finally settled.

"Show me." She said.

"L-look, Shirayuki-san, I have to go and get those plates! I'm gonna be late!" he said. "If it pleases you, I'll toss it one more time!"

He held onto the flat stone and whispered a spell into it.

"**Aeroga." **Hope blew into the stone and filled it with the wind spells influence. Wind spells aren't just useful in lifting objects, they're good for extra hard throwing, and long-distance shots. Hope got used to training it a different way when he gained his magic powers. He threw back his arm and let the stone fly over the lake.

The stone disappeared from sight, and could still be heard skipping a few hundred meters away before completely disappearing.

"You did it!" Mizore praised him, and embraced him around the middle tightly. "Do it again!"

"Wait…let go, please! I told you that was the last one! I have to go _now_!" Hope exclaimed with finality, not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings, but he was delayed long enough, and the party was going to start very soon, and he'd be the worst human around if he missed the party in the club's honor. Hope tried to struggle out of Mizore's arms, but he found that he was still too weak, and her hold over him was too strong, and would not let him go. "Please! This isn't fun anymore! Let me go!"

"_Why_?" she said icily, the temperature dropped almost instantly and Hope could feel the his body getting colder.

"Mizore?" Hope asked softly.

The girl looked up into Hope's eyes, and he found her eyes were slightly watery, but steeled over with a stubborn glare.

"Why?" she asked again, this time louder. "Why must you go?" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

She stretched her arms out in front of her and shoved Hope to the ground and dropped to her hands and knees so that she was on top of him. If she showed little to no emotion before, her expression was that of complete anger. It scared the silveret nonetheless, but the girl was planning on threatening him.

"Are those _girls_ more important than I am?" she asked like her voice was laced with a dagger. "Who do you like more? Is the pink haired girl that important to you? Here I am trying to get you to have fun with me, but you're too busy hanging out and throwing parties with those bimbo _bitches_! I hate two-faced people like you who promise innocent girls simple company and just _leave_!"

That was the last straw.

"Now, wait just a minute, Shirayuki-san!" Hope argued. "First of all, they're not bimboes, or bitches! They're my friends, and I like them all equally! Second of all, you forced me to hang out with you! You knew we had plans today, but you cut in and force me to hang out with you! If you had asked politely and waited for my answer instead of just jumping to conclusions, you would understand that I'm not a hypocrite, and you are!" Hope ranted. "And lastly, how can I consider you more important than my friends if I only just met you a few days ago?"

**"Shut up!" **Mizore shoved and pressed Hope harder into the ground, making it harder for him to move, or for that matter, even breathe. "What do you know? I thought you'd know what loneliness is! I thought I'd save you from those dangerous girls! That blue haired succubus shoves her fucking tits in your _face_, and suffocates you! That pink haired vampire bitch bites your neck and feeds on your fucking _blood_! And that witch is annoying as hell! I was just trying to save you based on what YOU wrote in YOUR articles, asshole!" Mizore let him go, and stood up so her back was facing him.

"Just go! I've already dealt with your so-called 'friends.' They're probably already dead by now."

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Hope demanded, struggling to stand straight, but before he could get an answer out of her, she screamed out and disappeared in a blanket of snow.

… … …

Meanwhile, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari arrived on time with the supplies to find that the silveret had not shown up yet.

"I wonder where Hope-kun is." Kurumu said.

"He should be getting plates and cups, but it shouldn't take that long…" Yukari said. "He left over half-an-hour ago."

"Could it be he got sidetracked?" Moka asked, placing a hand to her chin, while resting her elbow on the desk.

"Doubt it." Kurumu said, pouting by herself on a desk in the corner.

Just then, the door slid open, and everyone rose to their feet in anticipation. They were expecting Hope to come in, but when they realized that it wasn't Hope, but that new purple haired girl from their class.

"Um, hello?" Moka greeted. "This is the newspaper club's meeting. We were supposed to have a party, but Hope isn't here yet. Have you, by any chance, seen Hope around? He's got silver hair."

"I know who he is." Mizore answered coolly.

"Oh, great, then do you mind telling us if you've seen him then?" Moka asked, a small smile gracing her lips. A small tick mark grew on the side of Mizore's temple at that, but her expression remained blank, and it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Hmm…I have seen him…" she started, seeing the girls' anticipating expressions. "…but, sadly he said he had a previous engagement he needed to attend, and he doesn't want to bother with you people anymore because you cause him too much trouble, and has sent me to tell you guys." She said so monotonously and seriously, that it shocked the three very much.

"B-but…h-how can th-this be?" Kurumu gasped.

"Now…" Mizore raised both her hands up to Moka's surprised face. "…please die." Mizore wrung her slender, but strong fingers around Moka's neck, and sqeezed hard.

Moka tried to gasp, and Kurumu and Yukari tried to help, but one more Mizore created out of ice appeared beside the original, and proceeded to trap both girls so they have no chance of escape.

_Ah! Her hands are so cold! Why is she doing this?_

Before Moka could choke her last, a pair of claws came up from behind them and slashed through Mizore's head and hands clean off. Moka gasped for breath and coughed a little. Moka looked up and found Kurumu standing above her with her wings, tail, and razor-sharp claws exposed. She looked behind her and found the other Mizore in pieces. Moka turned to the 'Mizore' Kurumu just beheaded, and found ice shards.

"Ah! They're just ice dolls." Moka said what they were all thinking at that moment. "So, where's the real one? And where's Hope?"

… … …

The next Monday, Hope found himself replaying what went on yesterday, and was so stunned that he missed the party completely. Thankfully, by the time he reached the classroom yesterday, after the mess, the girls were unharmed, and he breathed a sigh of relief, but somehow, he was greatly disturbed by the strange snow girl's behavior.

He began thinking about whether or not she was correct, and he was in the wrong. After all, any sensible man would think so in his shoes. Why stick with girls who were using him like he was just a prize to be one. Sure, most guys would probably like being shoved into a pair of big breasts, and maybe some might be into blood-sucking and lolitas, but those were creeps with downright disgusting hobbies.

He sat through class and looked back a few times to see if Mizore was there, but she was absent. This process went on for a few days after that, and pretty soon, a week passed before Hope started to worry. Sure, this girl was dangerous, but she wasn't wrong in her methods. She just doesn't know how to convey her feelings very well. Up until he started high school, he himself didn't know how to convey his feelings openly to peers around his age. Before, they would always either ignore him, or bully him like crazy.

The bell rang to signal the end of class, but Nekonome-sensei stopped him.

"Um, excuse me, Estheim-san!" she exclaimed gleefully and handed him a stack of papers and an envelope.

"Wh-what's this for?" Hope asked.

"It's homework for Shirayuki-san-nya." Nekonome-sensei said with a worried face. "She missed a whole week of school, and I'm starting to worry for her education. She missed most of the first semester, and only just started a few weeks ago. I fear if she doesn't pull through and catch up, she'll be expelled-nya."

"What? But how?"

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules-nya." She said sadly. "So please deliver those papers-nya!"

"Okay!"

… … …

Walking through the halls, Hope bumped into Kotsubo-sensei rather hard and let the stack of papers fall to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that!" Kotsubo-sensei, the Gym teacher exclaimed, and leaned down to help Hope pick up the papers he dropped on the floor.

"No, I'm sorry! I was lost in thought, and didn't watch where I was going!" Hope quickly apologized and seized up some stray papers and tried to organize them.

"I couldn't help but notice…are these papers for Shirayuki-san?" Kotsubo asked.

"Y-yes!"

"Be careful when you're with her, that's all I'm gonna say." Kotsubo-sensei said and handed the last of the papers to him.

"Wh-why?"

"I'm telling you because of a certain incident involving a teacher and that student ended up with the teacher getting frozen rock solid. I'm telling you, she's a fickle girl, that one. The school shouldn't have to keep troublemakers like that one, so I suggest you just drop these papers in the trash or just leave them to the teacher. Honestly, they make a student deliver these-"

"Sensei!" a girl with blue hair and red eyes shouted, and ran up to him. She was wearing the girl's P.E. clothes, which meant there was a class and that there was also trouble.

"What happened, Akira-chan?" Kotsubo-sensei asked.

"I was just walking over to take a water break, and I found two male students frozen completely in blocks of ice!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Kotsubo-sensei exclaimed in outrage. "It's that Mizore again!"

"Wait! But, how do you know it's her?" Hope asked, quickly stopping him.

"Because she's the only one I know that's capable of freezing a person solid." He explained. "I'll go see if those students are safe, meanwhile, you'll try to stay safe and deliver that paperwork, you understand?"

"Yes, sensei!"

… … …

Hope walked through the girl's dormitory in search of Mizore's room, and quickly found it at the end of the second floor. He knocked on it twice, and both times he received no answer. He didn't know why, but he knew that the girl was behind the door. Maybe it was the cold chill that was riding up and down his spine, but he sensed that the strange ice maiden was inside the room, and ignoring him.

"Um, excuse me, Shirayuki-san?" Hope asked. "I brought the homework from Nekonome-sensei. Listen, she's been very worried, and I have too. You've been gone almost a week. Sorry about that time, but I was very defensive of my friends and didn't think about you and what you wanted." He paused, and heard a bit of shuffling, but the door didn't open, so he continued. "Um…Kotsubo-sensei also told me to ask you if you froze two students out of anger? Some girl came up to us and told him she saw two guys frozen in blocks of ice and wanted to know if you actually did it. Um, did you do it?"

Without so much as a warning, the door opened slightly, to let one cold blue eye to stare out into the hallway and glare at Hope. Hope neglected to notice, but he and Mizore were about the same height, so it made for an intimidating gaze of sorts.

"So, you suspected me first?" she asked coldly. "How veeeeeerrry trustworthy. You suspect the snow girl to flare up in a burst of anger and freeze two outsiders. I admit, they harassed me, and I had no choice but to do it…and Kotsubo-sensei has reasons to hate me…but you…_you're the worst_." She let the door fly open and a freezing wind envelope Hope and the interior of the room.

"P-Please wait!" Hope begged. "I'm not here for a fight! I'm just here to deliver the homework!" He held out the papers for Mizore. Mizore took the papers from him and shoved the poor boy onto his butt again.

_"I hate you." _Mizore stated bluntly and disappeared in a blanket of snow, much like she did the first time.

… … …

Mizore wandered through the forest toward the cliff. She lowered herself onto the cliff edge, and sat there with her legs dangling over it, and cried. Her tears fell and froze as soon as they slid off her face and turned to crystal before her. This was probably the second time in two weeks that she cried, but she didn't care, not when someone she cared about just turned around and just betrayed her.

Much as she was reluctant to admit it, Hope was right that it was partly her fault for not conveying her feelings properly. If she had learned the proper social norms, then she would probably act like those girls he always hangs around with, but her quiet nature in general, was a big obstacle. In the past, the boys she crushes on she followed them diligently, often without their knowledge, and Hope was no different.

Just because he only knew her for two-and-a-half weeks that meant that she didn't know him as much. In fact, she knew of his existence from the very beginning, but was too shy to even meet him. In truth, she was there when Hope bumped into the pink haired vampire that first day, and to be frank, she fell in love with him at first sight. She was also present when Hope met with the succubus, and the witch.

Although Hope was made unaware of her presence up until these past few weeks, she still cannot convey her feelings like normal girls. Even amongst her own people is she a failure at conversation and closure. She prefers to silently admire her loved ones from a safe distance, and monitor their every movement. (Which is called stalking)

She sighed, and dried the last of her tears before standing up to straighten out the wrinkles in her skirt. Before she could turn around however, a voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Why, hello, Mizore-chan." The voice of Kotsubo-sensei called out.

"What do you want?" Mizore asked without turning around.

"Oh, nothing, really." He said casually, and walked up so that there was hardly any distance between them at all. "I just wanted to make sure. You froze those students pretty badly…they could die, you know."

"They were harassing me, and I only froze them for an hour." She explained matter-of-factly.

"Even if they're monsters, freezing them in a block of ice to fuel your anger only soils your image of a good student." Kotsubo-sensei smirked, and warranted Mizore to turn around so that they were only a hair's breadth away from each other. "Is this anger, in spite of confessing to me that first day of school? You knew that relationships between a student and teacher are forbidden in this institute, are you aware?"

"You're lying!" Mizore shouted. "I never confessed to you!"

"Oh, but the rumors say you confessed your undying love to me in the middle of the night, and wanted to oh so passionately spend 'time' with me." He said.

"Liar." Mizore spat. "True, it was only a crush, but I never admitted that I 'loved' you."

"Oh, but do you know the consequences for harming another student while in school grounds are, and threatening the lives of students all for your own amusement?" he taunted, reaching out a hand to grab her chin and force her to stay put and look up at him, all the while his demonic aura, and lust, were rising exponentially. "While you may have frozen those two boys out of self-defense, you clearly made out to purposely kill a few of my female students so you could _eliminate_ the competition between you and your beloved Hope-kun."

Mizore just snarled, but Kotsubo-sensei wouldn't have any of that and just smacked her across the cheek, and sent her flying away and to the ground.

"Little bitches like you should be punished for their insolence." He smirked, and began shape-shifting so that he took on the form of a human and an octopus. One of his tentacles reached out and wrapped around Mizore. With her frozen on the ground in fear, she couldn't do anything to protect her self.

Kotsubo lifted her up into the air, and with his remaining tentacles, weaved their way inside her shirt, and down through awkward parts of her body. She created a few ice clones to try and fight the teacher-turned-kraken, but when they did, the other tentacles just lashed out violently, and broke the ice clones into tiny pieces.

When Mizore realized that she no longer had any power, or was going to inevitably be raped, Kotsubo-sensei would probably dispose of her body once he was done with her. No, he would most definitely do that.

"Shirayuki-san!" Hope's voice called out, alerting them.

"Mizore!" three more female voices followed.

**"Firaga!"** Hope shouted, and shot a fireball that charred the back of Kotsubo-sensei's kraken form.

Kotsubo-sensei let out a screech of pain (I don't know how a kraken cries for pain), and let Mizore go to nurse its burnt back.

**"Why, you!" **Kotsubo cried out, and lashed out with its tentacles.

The four sprung into action, and Hope jumped up and landed next Moka, and pulled off her rosario, effectively letting her regal self show up.

The kraken lunged out and tried to get a hold of Moka, but she dodged all of the tentacles. Hope fired one-by-one at the other that tried to catch him, and Kurumu and Yukari aimed attacks from above. Mizore struggled to a sitting position, her expression one of shock, and disbelief. These people were actually fighting to save _her_.

"What are you people doing?" Mizore asked, and the silver-haired Moka answered.

**"You be quiet."** She ordered. **"We are doing this because we do not leave a defenseless lamb in the fangs of a wolf.**

Mizore sat there, watching the battle unfold, and Moka reached the underside of the kraken, and Hope reached the top of one of the tentacles. Combining both of their attacks, Moka kicked the kraken sky high, and Hope fired his one-hit surefire killing spell.

**"Okina Thundaga!" **Hope blasted the kraken until he was nothing but a blackened mess.

"Know your place." Hope quoted Moka, and earned a nod of approval from the aristocratic vampire.

The kraken turned back into a regular human form, and Kotsubo-sensei looked up with one whole eye at the snow girl in front of him.

"This is from me." She transformed, and her hands became large ice claws, and her hair turned solid, like icicles. Without warning, she commenced the beating of a lifetime, and sent the frozen body of Kotsubo over the cliff.

**"Well, now that the deed is done, it's time for my punishment."** Moka said, and walked up behind the surprised snow woman. **"Know your place!"**

Moka kicked the girl sky high and landed her in a pile of dirt some ways away, but she was nonetheless alright.

"That's Moka for ya, she never lets you become her friend unless she gives you the kick of divine retribution." Yukari exclaimed in admiration. "Well, except for me, 'cause I'm innocent!"

"Innocent, my ass!" Kurumu shot back, and the two commenced their daily fights, meanwhile the remaining people standing are laughing.

"I must say for this latest meeting, Moka, you sure are getting along better with the others." Hope stated.

"I learn to tolerate it. Being stuck with another body, you tend to hear all their bickering, and it gets annoying." Moka explained, in her vampire-ish sort of way.

"Hmm…I understand." The silveret closed his eyes and smiled a cheeky smile at the vampire, which awarded the boy with a blush from the inner Moka. "Now, to return the favor…" he closed the small distance between them and leaned up to kiss Moka on her cheek, which left her blushing like a tomato.

… … …

The very next day, the four stood in the club room waiting for Nekonome-sensei to arrive with the daily announcements and the work they need to catch up on the latest scoop regarding Kotsubo-sensei and Mizore. The door slid open suddenly, and caught their attention.

They were slightly expecting the teacher to pop in, but instead the purple haired Mizore popped in, only she spotted a shorter hairstyle. In fact, it would probably be a safe bet that Mizore was imitating Hope's hairstyle now, and now that that fact has been stated, Hope's hair had been growing out longer.

"Woah! Is that you, Mizore!" Yukari called out in amazement.

"Ooh, that haircut is soo cute on you!" Moka gushed.

"Well, this is a very unexpected development." Kurumu commented on the side.

Hope went up to greet Mizore again, and shake hands on it.

"Hey, Shirayuki-san?" he greeted. "Sorry about the trouble we gave you. I hope there's something we can do to make it up…" he bowed. "That hair cut's nice, by the way."

"No, there's nothing to forgive." Mizore said lightly. "And call me 'Mizore', Hope-kun!" she went right up to embrace him in the middle, and hold him there. "After you guys saved me, I have done a lot of soul searching, and I realize that…I want to be friends with you." She said bluntly. "And, I sort of stole your look as a fresh start, you know!"

"Well, short hair does make you look cuter!" Hope made a compliment he knew later that he'd never be able to take back because now you could visibly see the gears running inside the snow maiden's head.

"Well, welcome to the _club_!" Kurumu grumbled, but nonetheless smiled. "But, get in line 'cause Hope-kun's mine!" She fought over for a free arm of Hope's and guided it forcefully up against her giant assets while Yukari went to his right side, and snuggled up to his right arm. Hope's face was completely flushed, and he was very embarrassed.

"Hey! What about me?" Moka offered, standing off to the side, looking very much alone.

"Oh, what the hell…" Hope groaned. "Come here, Moka!"

"Group hugs!" Yukari called out.

"No!" Kurumu shouted in protest as Moka was gearing up for something.

Without warning, Moka pounced on the group, and tackled not only the poor silveret, but took everyone down with her.

"As expected, I love Hope-kun the best!" she gushed, and brought her lips down on Hope's exposed neck. "Sorry, but…I can't hold myself back anymore!"

"_Chu~!"_

Even without his consent, she dove it, and sunk her fangs in to drink.

"Hey, let him go!" Kurumu grabbed Hope from under the pile and shoved his head in her breasts again, and stroked his head while keeping him away from the others.

"You let go, you cow!" Yukari summoned a wash bin, and caused the bluenette to let go, and make him wander into the snow girl's open arms.

She made a quick swipe of her hand and two icicle projectiles appeared and aimed right through the space between where Yukari and Kurumu were arguing.

"Sorry if I intrude, but I will take him since he did say I was cute…" she said, and forced him on the floor, as if to try and have her way with him, but the girls fought all afternoon on trying to get the other away from the poor boy.

_"Somebody! Anybody! Come save me!"_

… … …

A/N: Sorry about the later than usual update, but I was very busy due to my high school. I go to a very top notch education school and they require us to do a lot of work on the last month of school, and they just us out today. I'll be on vacation until late August, but because of that, I'll be in Korea for the rest of June, starting Monday, June 25th until July 31st. I may or may not update this story during that time, due to the fact that I don't know if there's wi-fi, or not at this friend of mine's place. Anyway, please look forward for that, and I will see you eventually! Don't forget to leave a review, and stay gold! Next part is when the real action starts! (Ooh, and the word count for this chapter also reaches past 7,000! Yay!)

Next chapter: Newspaper Crisis plus Fox, Part 1


	10. Newspaper Crisis plus Fox, Part 1

**Summary: This is an AU story takes place after the fall of Cocoonn, Orphan, and the ending of the l'Cie and crystal stasis. Serah is awake from her crystal stasis and married to Snow now. Fang and Vanille are not in crystal stasis and are kicking it in somewhere in the wilds of Gran Pulse. Lightning and the gang have lost their L'Cie brands for good…or have they? Rated T for language, violence, and other themes. (sorry for not warning you before now!)**

**Hope Estheim is 15 and ready to enter high school, but what would happen if he found a flyer and application for Yokai Academy? Read onward to find out!**

**… … …**

_Hope plus Vampire_

Chapter 10: Newspaper Crisis plus Fox, Part 1

Several days passed, and many tales of the newspaper's conquest over another problem at the academy regarding missing girls. As usual, it started that girls would disappear, and no one knows where they have gone, only of where they last saw them. Of course, these began happening around the time Moka began private lessons with the art teacher known as Hitomi Ishigami.

They exploited the horrible plot to turn the girls into permanent statues in a twisted collection for Ishigami, the medusa. She tried to get Moka too, but in the event that she slipped up, and Hope and the gang began noticing the trend, they had to find out why she was the center of the disappearances. And, who but them could attract such problems? They stopped Ishigami in the nick of time, and rescued Moka out of this one, and defeated Ishigami.

They published the articles and wrote about the culprit of the disappearances, and who was responsible for them. Ishigami was never seen again after the incident, but of course she remained at large. Such events have led to what was about to become the biggest problem they would have to face for a long time.

A young blonde kitsune glared down at the horrid piece of paper in his hand. He finished reading the dreadful article before crumpling it up and throwing it into the trash can directly behind him. Currently, they were inside the Public Safety Committee's office where said man sat with pure hatred emitting from him in dark waves. He glared up at the one who reported such an atrocity, his second, Keito.

"What is this?" he asked, rhetorically.

"It appears that the damned newspaper club is publishing these disgraceful articles, and they belittle the academy without our permission, Kuyou, sir." Keito reported.

"I can see that, but why did you wait until now to bring this up to me?" Kuyou asked, raising a golden eyebrow.

"I have been watching their movements, and carefully analyzed what they are all capable of." Keito answered, her confidence wavering.

"I believe you should stop them before they become a real nuisance." A voice called out, and everyone currently in the room turned their attention toward their uninvited guest; Hitomi Ishigami.

"You? I thought you ran away with your tail between your legs, snake?" Kuyou was unsurprised to find her here. "And what right do you have to tell the Public Safety Committee what to do?"

"I _apologize_." Ishigami apologized mockingly. "But, if I may, I think you should stop them before they become a threat to your authority. Keito-san herself stated that you didn't give them permission to sell these articles with those contents, and for all intents and purposes-"

"We will deal with the problem at the source. And, as head of the Public Safety Committee, you will not show Kuyou-sama with such disrespect, you snake!" Keito was just about ready to pounce on Ishigami.

"Keito, stop!" Kuyou ordered, and she stopped immediately, while Ishigami remained calm, despite her insides sweltering in fear. "I apologize for her rude actions, but we will handle the matter on our own."

"Then, my vengeance against those rats is reassured?" Ishigami smirked.

"But, make no mistake…" before Ishigami could blink, the head of the Committee was in her face, staring evenly into the other's eyes with contempt. "We are _not_ doing this for you. Understand?"

Ishigami nodded without saying anything, and Kuyou turned away from her and turned his gaze toward Keito, who in turn nodded her understanding.

"Let's go!" she ordered.

… … …

Meanwhile, the group was handing out their weekly newspaper to the crowd. In the past few months alone, they had come up with nearly ten successful articles.

"Enjoy your newspaper! Come again!" the enthusiastic bluenette exclaimed.

"Desu~!" the young witch agreed.

"This is cool." Mizore, the recent addition to their club, said calmly and handed out her newspaper.

Then, out of the blue, Gin popped up and walked up toward them with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Well, how's it comin' along, ladies?" he asked, his playboy demeanor on.

"It's perveted-senpai!" Yukari exclaimed, and clung to Hope, who was handing his newspaper out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurumu demanded.

"Can't the editor-in-chief check up on his cute kouhai without getting insulted?" Gin sweatdropped, but in turn he received four very angry pairs of eyes for opening his mouth.

"Well, why don't you help around once in a while, huh?" Kurumu asked, still handing out newspapers.

"I'm the senior, and as the senior, I don't have to do anything I don't want to." Gin commented.

"Grrr! When this is over, I'll kick your fucking ass into oblivion!" Kurumu exploded, Mizore and Yukari agreeing with her, while Moka and Hope just stayed neutral.

"Good luck trying to catch me!" he shot back, but before an argument could be made, the crowd started parting like the red sea.

In the midst of the parting crowd, a group of seniors, looking very pissed marched toward them. Gin turned toward them, and nearly all the color from his face paled, and his pupils shrunk from pure terror.

"Um, Gin, who are they?" Hope asked. "And why do they look like they wanna kill us?"

"Shut up! Everyone wants to kill you!" Gin hushed him. "Those fucking sleaze bags are the Public Safety Committee. They're in charge of keeping the peace within the academy, and 'deal' with the troublemakers. And if they're coming toward us, then that means that we did something to piss them off, like always." He muttered to them under his breath.

"What do you mean 'like always'?" Moka asked, slightly intimidated.

"Make way for the Public Safety Committee, you maggots!" Keito shouted, and shoved anyone who stood in their way.

They finally made their way over to the stand, and Keito took a copy from Hope's hand, and scanned it quickly, before throwing it to the ground, and stomping on it with her foot.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kurumu shouted, only to get a backhanded slap to the face.

"Shut up, you maggots!" Keito shouted back.

The girls helped Kurumu back to her feet, while she openly glared at the purple haired girl.

"Um, excuse my rowdy club members! They are new to this and I-" Gin tried bowing and scraping to them, but Keito interrupted him.

"I said, shut up!" Keito snapped. "Did we give you permission to publish articles with these kind of contents on it? No, we didn't!"

"Um, I'm sorry, but who the hell do you think you-" Kurumu would not back down, not even from the slap she received, so Gin used his hyper speed to shut her mouth with his hand.

"They are usually not this rude! Forgive them for they are young and foolish! I will take care of all this personally!" Gin attempted to apologize.

Keito gave him the once over.

"Very well, Gin. See that you do, or we shall disband your pathetic club." Keito said seriously. "If we catch you and you disobey us, we will have no choice but to 'punish' you, like we did last year. You brats don't know that this little club has been repeatedly trying to soil the Public Safety Committee's reputation, and we had to stop them. You maggots are nothing but a bunch of arrogant, snot-nosed, meddlers who don't know the meaning of staying the fuck _out_ of our business!" with that she turned, and marched away with the other members of the Public Safety Committee following after her.

"Alright, guys, let's pack and burn all these articles now!" Gin ordered, and snatched a stack of articles, and made to get away with it, but Kurumu blew up, as always.

"Wait! We're just gonna sit here and take that bitch's orders! Who the fuck are they to order us around?" Kurumu fumed, and tried to protect her stack.

_This girl doesn't understand what she's up against. _Gin thought nervously.

"Yeah, who are they, Gin-senpai?" Moka asked innocently.

"And, what did they mean by 'arrogant, snot-nosed, meddlers'?" Mizore pitched in.

Gin sighed before leaning against the tree behind him before giving it some serious thought. Perhaps it had been the first time Gin looked remarkably serious at something for once.

"Those tight-collared suits are known as the Public Safety Committee. They are an organization of students at this school that's sole purpose is to prevent chaos from happening around the academy, and keep the 'peace'." Gin explained.

"Why do they act like a bunch of bullies then?" Yukari asked.

"For an organization of students that supposedly protects the 'peace', they act like arrogant assholes." Kurumu said, holding a cold compress to her cheek that Hope took out for her to ice her stinging cheek.

"Well, they like to cover the fact that they're so corrupted and use their powers to oppress the other students to make themselves more 'respectable', and more 'feared'. The difference between them and us is that they're allowed to get away using their powers, and they hold the power and authority above even the teachers. At the heart of it all, lies their leader, Kuyou. He's the biggest asshole I've ever met, but the guy's ruthless, and above that, super powerful." Gin explained further.

"I've been meaning to ask," Hope pitched in finally after being quiet the whole time. "but what did they mean by last year's newspaper club?"

"Yeah, well, when I was a freshman, we were a team of hot-headed bastards that always clashed heads with the Committee. In the end, what we did pissed them off, and that ended up in the extermination of our club, and each member began mysteriously disappearing…everyone that is, except me." Gin said.

"Were any of them your friends?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, they were my best buddies…"

"But, you left them, and didn't try to find them." Mizore said bluntly.

"I knew you were always a coward!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Then we'll just have to stop them!" Moka said bravely.

Everyone's eyes turned toward Moka's serious face for once, and Gin's nearly popped out of his skull.

"What the hell?! Are you kidding? They'll kill you if you disobey them!" Gin exclaimed.

"You can leave now and save yourself." Hope said blankly, startling others with his bluntness. "Even if they're authority, we have to expose how utterly corrupt they are. So if you want to run, then go ahead…"

"No, you're leading yourselves into a dangerous trap! You'll be killed!" Gin tried reasoning again.

"So what?" Kurumu said. "We have a vampire, a witch, an ice woman, me, Hope, and you."

"If we work together, then we can beat the odds." Moka said confidently.

Gin growled before sighing.

"Oh, what the hell! Do whatever you want!" he turned his back on them. "Just know that if you die, I'm gonna dance on your graves and shout 'I told you so'!" with that, he disappeared.

"We'll see about that!" Kurumu held up a fist, and turned toward the others. "Alright, people, we've got work to do!" with that, they closed up the stand for the day, and would resume work again the next day.

Over in the distance, Keito and Kuyou were looming and watching the determined (foolish?) newspaper club pack up and leave. Both their eyes narrowed, and Keito let out a shout of frustration.

"These club rats! I knew they were fucking idiots, but who would've thought that they'd be dumb enough to disobey us a second time!" Keito ranted. "I swear I'll-"

"Patience, Keito." Kuyou said calmly. "I am just as disappointed as you, but we must control our anger, and wait to counterattack."

"Yes, of course, Kuyou-sama."

… … …

A/N: Hey! How's it going everyone! Sorry I've been gone so long! It's just that jet lag since I got back has got me really tired, but now that I'm back from Korea and almost adjusted, it's time to get back to work! So begins the arc where the Public Safety Committee and their plot to stop Hope and the gang. How will they handle it? Find out next time! Please rate and review! Sayonara!

Next chapter: Newspaper Crisis plus Fox, Part 2


End file.
